Now that I'm with you
by ChiChi May
Summary: My fist fanfic! I added a whole bunch of stuff. Summary inside. ET and SS. Complete and Edited R
1. Part I: Now That I'm With You

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

**ChiChi's Note: Wow, I just realize that I didn't put the summary in here. Anyways, I finished editing, meaning that I changed all the "Li"s in "Syaoran"s and got rid of any English version names, added lovely extra scenes and um… and removed all my ChiChi notes. Okay Enjoy!**

_Summary: This takes place during the period where Sakura was transforming all of the cards. They are all 15 at the beginning of the story. Yes, I am aware that Sonomi is a bit ooc in Part III, but does it seem like I care? This is a three-part tale about love mainly. About how this almost perfect pair were with, lost, and loved each other. ET and SS _**CCN: Omg I laughed through writing that whole thing.**

Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty

Sakura sighed as she stared out her bedroom window. She was bored out of her mind staying in the house. "Why don't you call Tomoyo?" Kero popped his head out of Sakura's top desk drawer.

"She's still in England," Sakura walked over to her calendar and smiled, "All right! Tomoyo's coming back tomorrow!"

"But that still doesn't solve your boredom."

Sakura groaned and flopped back on her bed. "Then, why don't you call..." Kero pondered for another minute, "Meilin!"

"She went back to Hong Kong three weeks ago."

"Any of your classmates?"

"Nope, at the beach."

"Well, if you're _that _desperate, call the kid."

"The kid" was Syaoran Li. He was once Sakura's enemy, trying to capture the cards before her, but after the final judgement, everything changed. He had been so much nicer after the cards were captured. Kero flew in front of Sakura's face with her phone's strap around his neck. She took the phone in her hands and dialled Syaoran's number. "Hello, you have reached the Li residence. Please leave a message after the beep," the answering machine then let out a high-pitched beep.

Sakura paused and almost hung up the phone, but she decided not to. "Hey Syaoran, it's Sakura. I calling because… um, I'm really bored actually and I wanted to ask if you want to go to a movie this afternoon. I'll be home all-"

"Sakura?" Syaoran finally answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Syaoran!" Sakura greeted, "Do you want to go to the movies today?"

There was some talking in the background. She heard Syaoran groan, "I guess. I'll meet you at the movie theatre."

He hung up before Sakura could say goodbye. "I hope he's not going to be like that at the movie theatre," she told Kero.

She pulled her red sweater and some black shorts out of her closet and changed into them. "You want to come?"

"Can you buy me pudding instead?" Kero bargained.

"Pudding it is," Sakura agreed as she ran out her bedroom door.

Sakura hit something hard on her way out. "Who you talking to?" Touya asked opening the door and glaring at Kero.

"Uh... No one!" Sakura shouted as she jerked her brother out of her room.

"Well, where are you going?" Touya demanded.

"To the movies," Sakura left out whom she was going with so Touya would let her go.

"With who?"

"Um, Tomoyo."

"I thought she was on vacation."

"No, she came back yesterday," she lied again.

Touya carefully observed her, trying to see if she lied then nodded. "Fine. Just come back early enough to cook diner," he then moved out of Sakura's way and let her pass.

...At the theatre...

Sakura leaned against the movie theatre's wall screening the crowd for Syaoran. She looked at her watch, "2:08," Sakura rolled her eyes at the fact that he was 18 minutes late. She waited another ten minutes and left. "I can't believe that I came here for nothing," she sighed.

Sakura decided to go to Penguin Park. The park just looked so beautiful during autumn. She then froze in front of a magazine stand, "What?"

On the front page of every glossy magazine was Meilin's face. "Can I buy this magazine please?" Sakura paid the stand's owner and continued on to the park.

When she got there she sat on one of the swings and read her magazine. The main article read:

_Meilin Li: Newest Modeling Sensation_

_An owner of The Scandalous Modeling Network discovered Meilin Li on the way back home to Hong Kong. Meilin will be appearing in millions of fashion magazines worldwide in the future. Miss Li was attending a school in Tomoeda,_ _living with her cousin, who she wouldn't name. This reporter was not able to get an interview with Meilin, but I will have one in the not-so-distant future._

"Wow! Meilin's a model!" Sakura squealed.

She then noticed two little kids staring at her. Sakura blushed, 'Hehehe they must think I'm crazy.' She began to make her way out of the park and she headed in the direction of Syaoran's apartment.

…Syaoran's apartment…

Syaoran had an apartment on the road where she caught the Twin card. She walked up the apartment stairs. As she got closer to the third floor, she could smell the tea brewing in Syaoran's place. She got to Li's apartment and knocked on the door. A very old man answered the door, "Miss," he paused trying to remember her name, "Kinomoto!"

"Good evening Wei, is Syaoran here?" she asked politely.

"Yes, he's on the phone," Wei pointed down the hallway.

Sakura entered the apartment and peered down the hallway. Syaoran was desperately pleading for the person to hang up. "Wei!" Syaoran shouted, covering the phone so the person couldn't hear, "Please let me hang up. She's made me so late, and Sakura's probably telling Touya to kill me!"

"Meilin is your fiancé, you cannot hang-up the phone until she's finished talking," Wei refused.

"But her mouth never stops," he growled and went back to the phone call.

"Make yourself at home, miss Kinomoto," Wei brought her to the living room, "Would you like some tea while you wait?"

"No thanks!" Sakura loved Wei's tea. It was always so sweet, because of the special honey he put in it, but she just came to see Syaoran for a bit.

Sakura sat down on the couch across from the window. 'So Meilin's the one who kept him on the phone,' Sakura laughed as she thought to herself, 'Silly me, of course he wouldn't keep me waiting at the movie theatre unless it was something important.' She stood up and placed herself in front of the window. All the leaves on the trees had turned a beautiful shade of orange, while the sun still warmly shone. They had such a beautiful view from their apartment that Sakura had always enjoyed. "YOU'RE WHAT!" Syaoran roared.

Sakura was startled by his yelling and ran into the hallway to see what happened. "Absolutely not!" he argued, "There'll be thousands of reporters crawling around Tomoeda. I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find a man with a camera roaming through the house."

Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura in shock. He smiled and raised his hand to say hi. He once again brought his attention back to Meilin. "I don't... Meilin, just... Can you just... STOP TALKING!" He yelled and dropped the phone on the table, but also not hanging it up.

"Master Li!" Wei said disappointedly.

"You told me not to hang up the phone, you didn't say that I had to talk to her," Syaoran laughed at his own cleverness.

Sakura decided to stop their fighting. "Wei? May I please speak to Meilin?" she politely asked.

"Well I'm glad someone wants to," Wei said while giving Syaoran an unimpressed stare.

Sakura picked up the phone, "Meilin?"

"Who is this?"

"It's me, Sakura."

"Oh, hi Sakura, can you try to convince Syaoran to let me come?"

Sakura covered the receptor, "Why can't she come? Let her come!"

Syaoran continued to frown, but he let out a sigh, "Fine. Just make sure that she doesn't tell anyone about coming here," he replied and collapsed into a chair.

Sakura smiled in excitement and returned to the phone call. "He said you could, if you don't tell anyone about your trip."

"Well duh! I'm leaving so I can get away from all the reporters."

There was a slight silence. Sakura looked down at the magazine, "You know what? You're on every magazine in Tomoeda! Your so famous!"

"Yeah well, it beats my old life," they both laughed.

"I have to go now, but it was nice talking to you, see you next week!" Sakura could tell that Meilin was tired. Her voice was very slow and quiet.

Sakura hung-up the phone, and walked over to Syaoran. "She's a bloody model?" he mumbled angrily.

"Well, I came here to see why you didn't come," Sakura looked down and saw the magazine she bought, "Here take this. I don't need it anyways."

"Thanks," he took the magazine and stared dully at the cover.

"I have to go now, bye," she said running out the door.

...At Sakura's house...

Sakura placed the vegetables on the cutting board and began to slice them into tiny pieces. She lightly placed some uncooked noodles in the boiling pot and stirred. She returned to slicing the vegetables. "So did you buy my pudding?"

Sakura gasped she gave a nervous laugh, "Well you see," Sakura held her breath, "I forgot."

"Sakuraaaaa how could you?" Kero wailed.

"Sakura?" Touya called.

Kero froze and dropped onto the counter. Touya walked into the kitchen followed by Yukito. "Hey Sakura," Yukito greeted, "Do you need any help?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," Sakura continued cooking.

"I thought movies take more than 50 minutes," Touya said suspiciously.

"Syaoran didn't show up because-" Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth.

"You went to the movies with that brat?" Touya frowned.

"He's not so bad!" Sakura objected.

"He sets my shirts on fire, and he not so bad?" Touya continued.

"That was a long time ago," Sakura defended.

Touya looked at the time a growled, "I give up, you win."

"I usually do," she said in triumph.

"You tell him Sakura," Yukito laughed, "Watch out Touya, she's getting better at debating. Soon she'll probably end up kicking you out of the house."

Sakura shoved all the vegetables into the pot. After a while she served the soup. She ate quietly as Yukito and Touya discussed the carnival their school was arranging. Yukito and Touya were going to make a haunted house with some of their classmates. Sakura shuddered at the thought of ghosts and monsters. She had always been afraid of them, every since she was very little. She took her plate and placed it in the sink. She then snatched Kero from the counter and went to her room. She flopped down on her bed and slowly closed her eyes.

...The next day...

Sakura woke up to the warm sun beaming on her. She looked in her mirror and noticed that she didn't change into her pyjamas. She had to meet Tomoyo at the school Sakura changed into the yellow dress that Tomoyo gave her, and she pulled a white blouse over it. She ran downstairs and quickly swallowed down her breakfast. "Slow down, you don't want to choke," Fujitaka warned.

"I might be late if I don't," Sakura ran to the door and put on her roller blades.

"Your skating there after eating?" Fujitaka asked in disbelief.

"I need the exercise," Sakura waved goodbye and skated out the door.

Sakura skated down that road with the cherry blossom trees (I'm sorry, I'm really trying to remember everything) staring up at the trees. No more cherry blossoms; no more green leaves; just the naked, dry branches that the leaves abandoned. She skated past stores with Meilin's face pasted across the windows, then finally onto the school grounds. There was a girl with long black hair, a beige and violet dress, and a top of the line video camera. "Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled back.

Sakura reached her, "So where are we going for lunch?"

"I was thinking a sushi restaurant," Tomoyo suggested.

"Sounds good!"

The two girls went down the sidewalk passing by the many stores with Meilin on them. "It kinda' gets annoying after a while," Sakura sighed.

"And she's coming back soon?"

"In a week. Syaoran doesn't like the idea, but he'll let her come."

"That's the place," Tomoyo said, pointing at a sushi restaurant called Mama Sushi.

They walked in and found a familiar face at the reception booth. "Hey Sakura, hey Tomoyo," Yukito said smiling.

"Hi!" the two girls greeted him.

Yukito brought them over to a table with two chairs. "Welcome to Mama Sushi, where the service is really good and the sushi's even better," a familiar voice stated the logo.

Sakura looked up from her menu, "Touya? You're working here too?"

Touya messed up Sakura's hair, "Hey squirt, listen me and Yukito need some help at our carnival display, our classmates came down with the flu and we need your help. Can you get some of your classmates to come?"

"Um, sure," Sakura agreed with uncertainty that she could find her classmates.

Sakura ordered noodles and Tomoyo ordered sushi. They enjoyed the rest of their meal.

...At Sakura's house...

"Hey this is Naoko, I'm on vacation right now, I'll be back next month, please leave a message after the beep!" BEEEEEEP.

"Hello?" Rika said.

"Hi, Rika can you-" Tomoyo started.

"Just kiddin'! Leave a message, thanks!" BEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Sakura and Tomoyo sighed at the beeps of the answering machines. "Try Chiharu and Yamazaki," Sakura proposed.

"Good idea, why don't you call Syaoran?"

"Okay, but Touya won't like the idea."

"Since when did that ever stop you?" Tomoyo laughed and dialled Chiharu's number, as Sakura dialled Syaoran's.

"Hello?" Yamazaki greeted.

"Hi Yamazaki, can you and Chiharu help us at the carnival today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure! I love carnivals. Did you know-"

"I gotta' go now, sorry!" Tomoyo quickly hung up the phone and looked up at Sakura.

"Well?" she mouthed.

Sakura shrugged but froze when Syaoran answered the phone. "Hi Sakura," Sakura was shocked by the fact that he knew it was her.

"How did you know that it was me?" Sakura demanded.

"Caller I.D."

"Okay, um, well, we need some help at the carnival, can you come?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See you there!" Sakura said as she hung up the phone.

"Let's go!" Tomoyo opened the door excitedly.

...At the carnival...

The friends met in the middle of a bunch of construction sites. Touya and Yukito showed them over to their construction site. Touya got a grip on Sakura's arm and pulled her to the side. "What's he doing here?" Touya whispered furiously.

"He's my classmate and my friend," Sakura shook her arm out of his grasp.

"Whatever!" Touya fumed.

Sakura walked over to Tomoyo, who was filming everything in sight. "Smile Sakura!"

Sakura gave the camera a cheerful smile, and then Tomoyo focused the camera on Yukito. "Okay you guys. Our display is a haunted house," 'Oh no!' Sakura thought, "We need you guys to hang things from on top of the display. Don't worry, you won't fall, the beams are very strong," Yukito flashed his never-ending smile.

They all entered the shack they were going to build in. Yamazaki, Sakura, Chiharu, and Syaoran climbed up the ladder onto the roof beams, but Tomoyo stayed down and filmed everything they did. Sakura carefully walked across one of the beams; where the first ghost was going to drop and reached down to take the rope from Yukito's hand. She pulled the rope around the bar and tied three knots. "Sakura! I need help with the front sign," Touya shouted from outside.

Yamazaki was already pulling up the right side with ease, Sakura took the other rope attached to the left side and pulled. "Did you know that the largest haunted house in the world is a labyrinth? It took forty years to build. The workers built it from the outside to the inside. Once it was finished the workers couldn't find their way out. They're souls live in it now trying to find a way out!" Yamazaki explained while pulling his side all the way up.

Sakura nodded feeling a nervousness jolt through her stomach. "Shut up, Yamazaki!" Chiharu screamed.

Sakura chuckled at their bickering, but suddenly she felt a strong presence, and whipped around to see if Syaoran felt anything. Syaoran was looking out the window in fear. Sakura didn't know it, but he was looking at a boy who simply sat on the tree branch. The boy's expression turned into an evil smile, as he looked at Sakura. He slowly backed away from the window, looked at Sakura, and then looked back at the window. The boy was gone. Sakura had a curious look on her face; Li just frowned at her and went back to pulling a rope onto the beam that he stood on. "Sakura!" Yamazaki yelled.

But it was too late. She let go of her rope and her side of the sign went crashing down. Yamazaki's rope snapped in half, letting it fall to the ground. Yamazaki and Sakura rushed downstairs to see what they did. Touya was close to exploding, he wasn't complaining but the large sign was planted right on his foot. "SAKURA!" he roared, "Get this thing off my foot right now!"

'So much for not complaining,' Sakura contemplated. Yukito ran outside, finally not smiling, but then he burst into laughter. He lifted the sign off Touya's foot. Touya glared at Sakura, "Go get a new rope in the storage closet, in the school. You'll need some help getting the new sign," Touya pointed at a large crack along the middle of the sign.

...In the school...

They all wandered around the school searching for the storage closet. Tomoyo found a janitors closet so they went inside. "I have a feeling this is the wrong room, come on let's go ask Touya for help," Sakura suggested, but the door closed.

Chiharu pulled on the door, "It's locked."

Sakura and Syaoran felt a presence in the room, gradually getting stronger. Sakura pointed at Chiharu and Yamazaki, who were looking for rope, trying to tell him that she couldn't use her magic. "Use the sleep card," Syaoran whispered quietly.

"Staff of the star, with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light, release," Sakura pulled out the Sleep card, "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, clow card transform all your might, and draw your power from my light, Sleep card." **CCN: That's the English incantation… I'm not sur if it's the same one in Japanese.**

A small pixie sprinkled dust over Chiharu and Yamazaki. "Something's wrong!" Syaoran shouted.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"The presence is gone and the Sleep card's not returning," Syaoran searched the room for the small pixie.

"Pretty observant aren't you kid?" Kero popped out of Sakura's backpack.

Sakura screamed in terror. Kero sniggered at her actions. "This is great footage!" Tomoyo gleefully filmed every second.

"It's coming back!" Syaoran pushed Tomoyo out of the Sleep card's way.

Kero launched himself out of Sakura's bag and hid behind Syaoran. "Great guardian beast," Syaoran mockingly laughed.

"Hey, shut up kid!" Kero shouted.

The Sleep card zoomed around the room, circled around Sakura, and returned to its hiding spot. Sakura dropped to the ground. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked very concerned, but still filming.

"She got hit by Sleep," Kero enlightened as he closely examined her.

"Here it comes again!" Tomoyo tried to move but she was to slow, she fell across from Sakura.

Once again Sleep flew into its hiding spot. "I get it now," Kero stroked his chin, "There's a reason why everyone was hit and not you. Well, if I get hit by Sleep's power, then Sleep will only return to its card form once you finish an event that happened to you and Sakura, before."

"Like what?"

"Something unfinished always leads to something else unfinished."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you're talking about."

"Remember your elementary play?"

"Yeah," Syaoran nodded his head trying to figure it out.

"You and Sakura never kissed, did you?" there was a twinkle in Kero's eye, "Don't you understand? The play was Sleeping Beauty, but this time, you're the Prince and she's the princess."

"Can't you do it?" Syaoran requested nervously.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, I'm no Prince Charming, though I am quite handsome," Kero impatiently shouted.

"Fine, I'll do it."

The little pixie poked its head out from behind a bottle of glue and smiled mischievously. It flew out from the hiding spot and put Kero to sleep. "Only... you... can wake...her up," he managed to say before he drifted off to sleep.

Syaoran kneeled down beside Sakura, nervous, and scared half to death. "I can do this, I can do this," he tried saying confidently, "Please God, don't let this ruin our friendship," he pleaded.

He took a deep breath, holding Sakura in his arms, and kissed her. All feelings rushed through him, at the speed of light, most being negative feelings. All of a sudden, he felt her kissing him back. He felt her hand gently touching his cheek. He felt the strangest feeling in his stomach. A feeling like millions of needles going through his stomach at a rapid pace. 'I can't do this, she's my friend...or is she?' Syaoran thought. Syaoran pulled away to see Sakura's surprised, and confused face. She pleaded for something to happen, anything. The Sleep card then came floating out from the shelf, into Sakura's hand. Syaoran stood up to try the door. It opened! "Sorry," Syaoran walked out the door without looking at her.

He ran. That's all he could do. He ran past the haunted house, where Touya and Yukito were waiting. "Hey, where are you going?" Touya yelled after him.

But Syaoran ignored it all, his head was filled with the moment in the janitor's closet. 'Why did I do it? I shouldn't have! Why, why, WHY!' he screamed in his thoughts.

He stopped and amazingly found the last cherry blossom on the ground. "Why?" he whispered, kicking the flower to the side.

...On a, um, building nearby?...

"First you torment the boy, now you help him with his love life?" Nakuru watched from a building nearby, "I'm disappointed in you Eriol."

"Why are you doing it anyways?" Spinel asked curiously.

"This will make them both strong and besides, he's being tortured mentally," Eriol sneered.

"Ah yes, we shall enjoy the extras, with mustard," Spinel sniggered.

The two of them laughed maniacally. "You are too complicated," Nakuru rolled her eyes.

...In the closet...

"Sakura?" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes as she woke up.

Sakura didn't answer; Sakura wasn't there. The door was open, 'Sakura must have woken up and left,' Tomoyo guessed, 'But she must have a lot on her mind, she forgot Kero and the Sleep card.' Tomoyo picked up Kero and the card, and placed them in her bag. She noticed that her camera was still on. She rewound all of her footage and watched as she headed back to the haunted house. Her camera was focused on Sakura's sleeping body, but there were voices in the background.

"I get it now," Kero's voice sounded, "There's a reason why everyone was hit and not you. Well, if I get hit by Sleep's power, then Sleep will only return to its card form once you finish an event that happened to you and Sakura, before."

"Like what?" Syaoran's voice asked.

"Something unfinished always leads to something else unfinished."

"Stop speaking in riddles and tell me what you're talking about."

"Remember your elementary play?"

"Yeah."

"You and Sakura never kissed, did you?" Kero asked mysteriously, "Don't you understand? The play was Sleeping Beauty, but this time, you're the Prince and she's the princess."

"Can't you do it?" Syaoran requested nervously.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, me and Sakura are different species, and I'm no Prince Charming, though I am quite handsome," Kero impatiently shouted.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Only... you... can wake...her up," he managed to say before he drifted off to sleep.

Syaoran came into the shot, kneeling down beside Sakura, "I can do this, I can do this," he tried saying confidently, "Please God, don't let this ruin our friendship," he pleaded.

He took a deep breath, holding Sakura in his arms, and kissed her. Tomoyo gasped, 'I didn't think he had it in him!' she watched in amazement. She then noticed Sakura kissing him back and she willingly placed her hand on his cheek. Syaoran pulled away to see Sakura's surprised, and confused face. The Sleep card then came floating out from the shelf, into Sakura's hand. Syaoran stood up to try the door. It opened! "Sorry," Syaoran walked out the door without looking at her. "Wow!" Tomoyo was in awe.

"Yeah, no kidding," Chiharu agreed.

"How much did you see?" Tomoyo shut off her camera immediately.

"All of it," Chiharu responded, "What's that thing that Sakura had in her hand, and why did we fall asleep?"

Tomoyo didn't know what to say, but luckily, her improvisation, and excuse making skills were brilliant. "Um... It must be because of the fumes from all the chemicals in here," Tomoyo prayed that Chiharu bought it.

"Okay, but what was in Sakura's hand?" Chiharu asked again.

"There wasn't anything in Sakura's hand," Tomoyo lied, "Must be an after-effect from the fumes."

"You're right."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone about the film," Tomoyo extended her pinkie.

"I promise," Chiharu hooked hers onto Tomoyo's.

Yamazaki finally woke up. "What happened?"

"The fumes in here knocked us out," Tomoyo lied again.

"Did you know that the French used skunks in war to make the enemy faint? They loaded skunks into canons and... BOOM! The shock would scare them and would make them release their terrible aroma. It had no effect on the French, for they were rich with the strong, odorous smells in their perfume shops," Yamazaki told.

Chiharu smacked him on the head, "Can it, Yamazaki."


	2. Losing Reality

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 2

Losing Reality

Tomoyo watched from a distance as Syaoran and Sakura avoided eachother throughout the school day. It's amazing how people can dodge having eye contact for a long period of time. Chiharu and Tomoyo exchanged worried looks. They were very astonished that they were able not to look at eachother considering that they sat beside each other. At lunch, Tomoyo followed him behind a tree. She was going to make sure that Syaoran would hold on to the bond he had with Sakura. "Li," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"What's the matter with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean! You kissed Sakura, now you're destroying your friendship over it."

"I didn't kiss Sakura," Syaoran lied.

"Yes you did, I have proof," Tomoyo shouted. "My video camera was on when you kissed her."

"Great!" he shouted sarcastically, "If this gets around, my mom will kill me."

"You shouldn't worry about it if you only did it to wake her up," she gasped, "Do you love her?"

"I... I... I don't have time for this!" he shouted, trying to get away.

Now enraged, she grabbed his collar and swung him against the tree. "Don't walk away from me you little creep!" she screamed, "You may be able to do it to Sakura, but not me! Now answer."

"Okay fine, I love her, but I can't love her," Syaoran admitted in fear, "I'm engaged, my mother and Meilin would never forgive me, and she's my friend. I just want her to be my friend."

"You talk to her or else... or else... or else I'll make sure that you'll play a major part in my chef's kitchen!" Tomoyo shoved him to the ground and out of her sight. She went over to a tree with lots of shade and rested her eyes.

...Later in the day...

Tomoyo looked at her watch; she needed to meet Sakura after her cheerleading practice. She ran down the path towards the corner. She turned the corner and ran into someone. She looked up at a boy black hair falling onto his face, but not touching his dark eyes, for a pair of flawless glasses shielded his eyes. He sighed and stooped down to pick up the many books he dropped. Tomoyo kneeled down beside him and began to gather his books into a pile. 'I think he's the exchange student,' Tomoyo pondered, ' I believe his name is Eriol. Eriol Hiiragizawa.' Eriol remained silent, also situating his books into a pile. Tomoyo and Eriol reached for the last book, as their hands touched Eriol withdrew his hand immediately. "Do you need some help carrying these?" Tomoyo put the last book onto her pile.

Eriol nodded his head smiling at her. "Thanks. You're Tomoyo, right?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Tomoyo got to her feet, carrying the many books with her.

Eriol got up and brushed the dirt off his pants. As he reached down for his books, Tomoyo began tipping over. He caught her in his arms, and a strange feeling rushed though his mind. 'What is this feeling?' he asked himself. Eriol noticed her pile was larger than his, so he took some books off her pile and placed it on his. He picked up his pile of books and walked with Tomoyo to the library. "Why do you need so many books?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm studying mythology. Things that can't be explained, "Eriol described, I'm finished reading these books."

They entered the empty library; Eriol put each book on their proper shelves. "Promise to keep a secret," Eriol came closer to Tomoyo. She nodded with interest, "You can't even tell Sakura, Syaoran or any of your friends," Tomoyo nodded again. Eriol lowered his head to Tomoyo's ear; Tomoyo felt her heart beat faster as he whispered into her ear, "Did you know we're both involved with the Clow Cards, or Star Cards, as they are now known as."

Eriol then turned away from her and returned to putting the books on the shelves. Tomoyo was frozen on the spot. "How are you involved?" Tomoyo asked.

"Have you ever heard about reincarnations?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"What?"

"It means I'm the one behind all of the strange occurrences." he finished replacing the books.

Eriol made his way up to Tomoyo and kissed her on the hand. "Don't forget, you promised," Eriol then strolled out of the building.

...An unidentified area...

Tomoyo's eyes shot open. It was just a dream although it seemed so real. Tomoyo checked her watch and noticed that she was late. Tomoyo felt something in her hand as she ran to the soccer field. She stopped and opened up the crumpled paper in her hand. All it said was:

_Don't forget Tomoyo. You promised._

Tomoyo knew it was from Eriol; that was the last thing he said to her before she woke up, but how did he know? Was the dream real? Tomoyo saw Sakura standing alone. "Sorry I'm late Sakura," Tomoyo apologized.

Sakura didn't answer. She was busy watching the soccer team practicing. Tomoyo looked at the boys practicing. Sakura was looking at Syaoran. "Are you okay?" Tomoyo was very concerned.

"Going I'm to be yes I'm okay fine."

"Obviously you're not okay."

"No, I'm fine Kero!"

"Kero? What's the matter with you?"

...On the soccer field...

Syaoran look up on the hill. Sakura was still standing there; her eyes followed him wherever he went. 'I don't care, rain or shine, I'm going to talk to her tonight.' "Watch out!" one of his team-mates shouted, but he didn't hear him.

All of a sudden the soccer ball hit him on the head.

...On the way home...

Tomoyo walked Sakura to her house. She now found Sakura loss of reality quite amusing, so she continuously asked her questions. "What's your name?"

"My sisters name is Touya."

"How old are you?"

"Tuesday."

"What's your sister's name?"

"Mr. Terada."

"What's your favourite subject?"

"Magenta."

"Who's your best friend?"

"The dictionary."

"What's wrong with her?" someone asked from behind Tomoyo.

"Oh, hi Kaho!" Sakura greeted.

"Um, she just lost track of her mind," Tomoyo turned around and nervousness streamed through her veins, "Hi Eriol."

"Hope she gets better," Eriol kindly wished, "This is for you."

He pulled out a beautiful red rose from his bag, "See you tomorrow Tomoyo."

"Something's different about him," Tomoyo she told herself as she watched him faded into the distance.

"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked coming to her senses, "Hi Tomoyo, where'd you get the flower?"

"Thanks. I see you snapped out of your trance."

"Trance?"

"Never mind. I need Kero to come over today. I need measurements and I'll cook him cake!"

"What kind of cake?" Kero shot out of Sakura's backpack, at the sound of food.

Sakura screamed, not know Kero was there.

"Strawberry short cake," Tomoyo smiled at Kero's enthusiasm.

...Tomoyo's room...

They entered Tomoyo's room, and Tomoyo plugged in her video camera. "I want to show you the tape from the carnival. I'm only going to use the beginning of it though tell me when you accidentally crush Touya's foot," Tomoyo brought Kero to the other side of the room to measure him. "Sooo, what have you been up to?" Tomoyo asked Kero.

"I finished my 32nd game! I'm so proud," Kero responded happily.

"She got hit by Sleep," Kero heard his voice on the television.

"Tomoyo! You never said you knew about this!" Kero whispered furiously, "Turn it off quick!"

But it was too late; Sakura was already watching the kiss. She noticed that she had already woken up, but Syaoran was still kissing her. Did that mean that he loved her? She ran out of Tomoyo's room and went home.

...Sakura's house...

Syaoran rang the doorbell at Sakura's house. It was raining hard that afternoon. Touya answered the door and glared at him. "What do you want?" Touya rudely demanded.

"I need to talk to Sakura," Syaoran hoped that Touya would let him see her.

"Fine. She's in her room. No funny stuff okay?"

Syaoran walked up the stairs and knocked on Sakura's door. "Touya! How many times do I have to tell you," Sakura shouted from the other side of the door, then she swung it open, "Don't... bother me."

Syaoran panicked for a second then stuck his hand out and gave her a letter. "Here."

Sakura began to open the letter, "I better go," Li suggested.

"No stay, the storm's too strong, you'll get hurt."

The lights went out as a flash of lightning brightened the room. Sakura screamed as the black out began and jumped into Syaoran's arms. The two then registered the position they were in and quickly stepped away from each other. "I guess I can't read your letter now," Sakura sighed disappointedly.

Syaoran was relieved, so she couldn't talk to him about it. He sat down, leaning against the wall; Sakura then flopped onto the bed. "What's your favourite capture?" Sakura asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not?" Sakura demanded.

"Look Sakura, I'll tell you anything except for that."

Sakura wondered why he wouldn't tell her, it wasn't like it was something bad. "Maybe I'll tell you some day, but not today," he continued.

"Least favourite?"

"I don't know," he thought for a while, "Dark and Light."

"But you weren't there!"

"I know. I didn't like it because I wasn't there and I was wearing a frilly, pink dress."

Sakura laughed at the thought of that dress. She was the prince and Syaoran was the princess. "What are your favourite and least favourite?" Syaoran asked.

"Since you don't want to tell me your favourite, I won't tell you mine," Sakura said logically, "My least favourite is Dash."

"Dash? Why?"

"Because I didn't want to hurt my friend, and you got the card."

Sakura looked at the letter in her hands and placed it under her pillow. "Where's Kero?" Syaoran searched for the little stuffed animal.

"He's at Tomoyo's. She needed to measure him for costumes, plus she's cooking him a strawberry short cake."

Sakura then noticed that they were alone. She had one question on her mind all day. "Syaoran?" Sakura looked for Li in the pitch black, "Where are you?"

"I'm beside the door."

Sakura looked down at the foot of her bed, 'Here goes nothing.' She sat up and crawled over to the foot of the bed. "We can tell each other anything, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I ask you something, will you answer truthfully?"

"Yeah," Syaoran automatically responded, unsure of the answer.

"Why did..."

There was a knock on the door, just before Sakura finished her question. Touya stuck his head in holding up two candles. "I brought you guys one, so you can see," Touya placed the candle on Sakura's headboard.

Touya was acting very strange today. He let Syaoran in the house, he was being nice to Sakura, and he wasn't forcing him out of the house. Sakura couldn't stand the likeableness. "Okay, what did you do to Touya, and how can I get you to stay?" Sakura questioned.

"There's nothing wrong with me squirt, I'm just a little tired," Touya lightly pushed Sakura over and left the room.

Now that there was light in the room, Sakura reached for the letter. She stared at it for a while then looked over at Syaoran. He was watching the letter in fear. Sakura always noticed when he was afraid, she was used to seeing it when he spoke to Kaho. Sakura replaced the letter under her pillow, hearing Syaoran sigh with relief. "What were you going to ask me?"

Sakura remembered her question, "Why didn't you stop kissing me when I woke up?"


	3. Cannot Think

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 3

Cannot Think

_Dear Sakura,_

_Tomoyo talked to me this morning. She told me not to let go of our friendship, and to talk to you. I think I love you. I want to tell you how much I want to be with you, I want to be with you, but I can't love you. My whole family would hate me; my mother would remove me from our family's clan. Any guy would be lucky to have a perfect girl like you, but I can't. I'm sorry._

Sakura sighed and placed the letter on her desk. She rested her head on her pillow.

...At school...

The next day everything was back to normal, except for Tomoyo. She was afraid to speak to anyone, she disappeared during lunch, and she skipped choir practice. Tomoyo was hiding behind a tree, designing Sakura's next outfit. She let her pencil guide her across the sketchpad. Yellow hat, white outfit, white and yellow cape, and a star on the shirt. "Hi Tomoyo," said a voice from behind her.

'Don't be Eriol, don't be Eriol, don't be Eriol,' she repeated in her head, and sure enough it was Eriol. "Why can't you leave me alone?" Tomoyo buried her face in her hands.

"I'm feeling very curious today," he replied nonchalantly.

A high school girl jumped over the fence. She flipped her hair back revealing her face. She smirked at Eriol, gazing over her shoulder. "Hey Eriol, who's this your girlfriend," Tomoyo turned scarlet, "I'm just kidding!"

"Tsk, tsk, Nakuru. You shouldn't make assumptions like that," Eriol lectured.

"Whatever. You know she's your girlfriend," Nakuru bent down and looked at Tomoyo's face. "Hey! You're Sakura's friend right?" she remarked then began to struggle with her name, "Umm... Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo smiled weakly. Two high school boys appeared on the other side of the fence. Touya seemed very tired after giving Yue all of his powers, but Yukito was now filled with energy. "Leave her alone Nakuru," Touya demanded.

Nakuru whipped around and squealed, "TOUYA!"

Nakuru jumped the fence and hopped onto Touya's back. Touya began shouting, trying to throw her off his back, "Get off me! Why do you always bother me?"

"What _are _you talking about? You're sooo funny Touya!" Nakuru giggled.

Tomoyo looked up at Eriol, smiling innocently at the three high school students. 'Maybe he won't see me if I sneak away,' Tomoyo thought to herself. "Don't be so sure," Eriol smirked.

'Oh God, he can read minds too?' Tomoyo stood up and began to slowly inch away, and then she ran away. Eriol grinned mischievously.

...In the classroom...

"Hi Syaoran!" Sakura smiled at the boy in the classroom.

"Hi Sakura!" Syaoran smiled back at her relieved that everything was back to normal.

"Can I come to the airport with you this afternoon?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Tomoyo stormed in, slamming her books on her desk, "Ugh! He's sooo annoying!" she screamed.

Eriol stepped into class, followed by Yamazaki. "I can't believe you know the tale of the muffin war of 1993!" Yamazaki exclaimed.

Eriol smiled at Tomoyo, who just glared at him. 'I know you can read minds. I want you to stay away from me you stupid fu-.' "Are you coming to the airport Tomoyo?" Sakura interrupted her thought.

Eriol stopped at his desk, "Language, language Tomoyo," he whispered to himself. Eriol pulled out a piece of paper.

"What was that Hiiragizawa?" Syaoran questioned, giving him one of his infamous glares.

"Nothing Syaoran," Eriol looked over at Sakura, "Sakura, you look absolutely radiant today! Don't you agree Syaoran?"

He watched Syaoran turn beet red and mutter in comprehensible words. Once satisfied, Eriol wrote down some words on his paper, folded it perfectly in half, and gave it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo sighed and read the paper.

_Dear Tomoyo,_

_Meet me after school in Penguin Park. I'll understand if you don't come._

Sakura glanced over Tomoyo's shoulder and read the note. "So are you going?" Sakura laughed.

"No," Tomoyo replied coldly, although she had a feeling that she'd go against her will.

...In the park...

Eriol smiled at the violet-eyed girl sitting on the swing. He walked up beside her. "I just want you to disappear," she started to build up her anger, "You're in all my dreams, I can't think straight because you always do something that would distract me for the rest of the day, and you're everywhere I go!"

"It is not my fault that you keep thinking of me," Eriol smirked.

Tomoyo stood up from the swing and faced him. "Listen you demon leave me alone or else..." she paused, Eriol wasn't smiling anymore, he was being very serious, "Or else..." Tomoyo tried to think, but her mind was completely blocked.

Eriol came closer to her leaning in to kiss her. He stopped centimetres away from her mouth, "Or else what?" he asked her.

Tomoyo tried to speak, but she remained silent. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently placed his lips on hers.

...At the airport...

Sakura and Syaoran stood at the airport's gate, awaiting Meilin's arrival. A girl with long black hair, ruby eyes, and the most fashionable clothing ever came running out the gate. "Sakura! Syaoran!" the girl waved.

"Hey Meilin," Sakura and Syaoran greeted.

"Hey, where's Tomoyo?" Meilin searched for her.

"She with that exchange student," Syaoran said, still showing his hatred towards Eriol.

"How do you know? She told me she wasn't going," Sakura defended Eriol; she knew that Eriol was good. She didn't know how, she just knew, "Oh yeah! Tomoyo wants you to sleepover tonight."

"That would be great!" Meilin accepted.

...At the park...

Tomoyo pulled back, out of breath. "Why did I let you do that?" she panted, "And why did you do that?"

Eriol just smiled at her, "You ask too many questions," he laughed, "But come to think of it, I don't really know why I did that."

Then there was silence. The two just stared at each other in confusion, and fear. "Once again, you've done something that will haunt for a long time," Tomoyo turned away and began to walk, but Eriol caught her arm.

"Too bad," Eriol pulled her into another kiss.

...Syaoran's apartment...

Meilin stumbled into Syaoran's apartment. "Good evening Meilin!" Wei greeted as he took her bags, and assisted her to the guest room.

Sakura pulled out her cell phone and dialled Tomoyo's number. "Hello?" Tomoyo's voice sounded hazy.

"Hi Tomoyo, Meilin's going to sleepover at your house okay?"

"Who is it?" a voice whispered in the background.

"Is that Eriol?" Sakura squealed.

"Um... y-no," Tomoyo sighed, "I'll be at my house."

"Okay bye!"

Tomoyo shut off her phone. Sakura did the same thing and kept a big smile on her face. "What's the matter with you?" Syaoran entered the room.

Sakura let out a squeal, "Tomoyo and Eriol are a couple; I know it!"

"Yeah right. Tomoyo wouldn't do something as low as that," he rolled his eyes.

Sakura continued to celebrate, jumping up and down and skipping around the room. Meilin came out of her room with an overnight bag. "I'll walk with you there," Sakura offered, "It's on the way to my house anyways."

The two girls headed out the door, "Bye Syaoran, bye Wei," Meilin shouted as she closed the door.

"So, you haven't tried to steal Syaoran from me have you?" Meilin demanded.

"What! Me? Heheheh, no way!" Sakura laughed nervously.

"That's not what he told me," Meilin frowned.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed.

Meilin laughed, "Relax Kinomoto, it's just a joke."

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, a joke."

"Why are you all nervous?"

"Nervous? Me? No," Sakura lied, they finally reached Tomoyo's house, "Oh look! There's Tomoyo's house, lets go inside!"

...Daidouji Manor...

"There's something wrong with Tomoyo," Sonomi sighed, "She just came back from the park, and she seemed very distracted."

'Eriol did something,' Sakura thought. "I gotta go," Sakura said mindlessly and made her way out the door.

"I'll go talk to her," Meilin assured Sonomi.

She entered Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo sat at her desk, staring at a dried up rose on the table. "Tomoyo?" Meilin asked.

She lifted her head and turned to Meilin.

...At the park...

Sakura saw a dark haired boy leaning against a tree in Penguin Park, drawing in his art book. "Eriol?" Sakura called.

The boy didn't answer. He sighed, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "What are you drawing?" Sakura continued.

Eriol looked up and saw a pair of jade eyes staring at his art book. He shut before she could see anything. "Nothing," he answered tonelessly.

"Oh yeah! Do you know why Tomoyo is acting weird?"

"Nope," he answered nonchalantly.

"Okay, I thought that maybe you said something to her, since you were the last one to speak with her."

Eriol didn't answer, "Eriol?" Sakura asked again.

"Hmm?" he looked up, "I have to go."

Eriol ran out of the park dropping his art book. Sakura picked up the book and looked at the last picture drawn. Sakura's eyes grew wide, "No wonder their both acting weird," Sakura began, "Could they be..."

...Tomoyo's room...

"Would you like anything Meilin?" Tomoyo smiled at the girl looking around her room.

"I'm thirsty, do you have anything to drink?" Meilin asked.

"We have apple juice and 7up."

"Umm, I'll have both. A lot of 7up and a bit of apple juice."

"Okay I'll be right back," Tomoyo left the room.

Meilin looked at the video camera hooked up to the television. 'Tomoyo must have taped another one of those strange occurrences,' Meilin pressed the play button. They were building a haunted house, 'How fun.' She kept watching. Sakura dropped the sign on Touya's foot, 'Good! He deserves it for calling my Syaoran a brat!' They were now locked in the storage closet and everyone but Syaoran was asleep. Syaoran kneeled down into the shot and kissed Sakura. Tears began to flow from Meilin's eyes. Tomoyo came into the room and saw Meilin crying as she watched the footage of Sakura and Syaoran's kiss. 'Oh no!' Tomoyo gasped, 'I cannot believe that I forgot to delete that! Damn Eriol, he's messing up my mind.' Tomoyo stopped the tape, "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe her, how could she do this to me?" Meilin silently cursed at Sakura.

"It wasn't her fault, she didn't even know that it was Syaoran kissing her," Tomoyo defended her best friend.

Meilin wiped her tears and paused for a second. "Tomoyo, where's your phone?"

Tomoyo pointed to the corner of her room. 'That's a strange question, why would she want to use my phone?'

...Sakura's house...

"Does he know that you have it?" Kero asked referring to Eriol's art book.

"Nope," Sakura replied.

"Has she seen it yet?" Kero looked at his last drawing.

"I don't know," Sakura stood up, "I need the phone."

...Meilin's phone call...

"Auntie?" Meilin asked.

"Yes my dear," Yelan answered.

"I wish to marry someone who loves me as much as I love him."

"Yes, I know and that is why Syaoran will make an excellent husband."

"What if he cannot be the best husband he could be. Putting his entire heart into this marriage."

"What are you saying Meilin?"

Meilin stopped and thought once more about her decision, "I'm calling off the engagement."

...Sakura's phone call...

"Hi, Eriol!" Sakura greeted the boy on the other end of the phone line.

"Hi."

"You dropped your book in the park, I'll give it back to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh, good you have it," Eriol gasped, "You didn't look at any of the pictures, did you?"

"Yeah, sorry, I hope you don't mind."

"It's okay. Just don't let Tomoyo know anything about it."

"Okay, I promise."


	4. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 4

Coming Together

...At the park...

A few weeks went by and there were rumours going around that Tomoyo was supposedly dating Eriol. They were true. Tomoyo walked along the park's sidewalk, taping her pencil on her notebook, trying to find inspiration for her poem. 'I hate homework,' she sighed. She was very calm. She missed the feeling when Eriol broke her concentration; it felt exhilarating when she broke away from reality. A pair of soft hands covered her eyes gently. "Guess who," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

Tomoyo smiled, 'Finally, what took him so long?' She grabbed the two hands, lowered them from her eyes, and then turned to see Eriol. Tomoyo softly kissed him on the lips, she then turned around, and continued walking along the path, leaving Eriol stunned and surprised. Once he caught up with her they just remained silent. Eriol stared at her for a second. "What?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Purple," Eriol smiled back at her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your eyes... They're purple."

"Yup, and yours are..." Tomoyo took off his glasses so she could see his eyes, "Blue, midnight blue to be exact," she placed his glasses back in her bag and kept walking.

"Ha ha," he gave a fake laugh, "Give them back."

"Um... no."

Tomoyo ran down the park's pathways, listening to Eriol's footsteps follow her the whole way. While running she caught a glimpse of Sakura walking along the sidewalk far away. She stopped and waited for Eriol. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Eriol was already there. "_Now, _will you give me my glasses?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo took his glasses out of her bag and handed them over. Tomoyo scanned the trees looking for a certain someone. "Come on Syaoran, where are you. I know you're here," Tomoyo whispered, somehow hoping that he would hear her.

"That was too easy," Eriol laughed, "What's going on?"

Tomoyo grabbed his hand and dragged him behind a tree.

... Where Sakura is...

Sakura walked around the park speaking to herself. She figured that the park was empty, and so what if there was someone there? "If everything is back to normal, why do I feel so miserable?"

She sat on a bench, holding her legs close to her body. "Oh Syaoran... Why can't I stop thinking about you?"

...In one of the trees...

Syaoran's heart stopped beating. He wanted to scream out loud. Why was it that the only thing he actually wanted was the only thing he couldn't have? Maybe he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. 'I love you Sakura.'

...Daidouji Manor...

"Hey guys," Sakura stepped into Tomoyo's room, followed by Syaoran.

"Hi Sakura," Meilin was sitting on the bed beaming, "Um, Syaoran, can I speak with you in private?"

"Um... I guess-" Meilin grabbed Syaoran's arm before he could answer and pulled him into the hallway. Sakura and Tomoyo pressed their ears against the closed bedroom door.

"You know what?" Meilin's voice asked.

"What is it Meilin," Syaoran sighed.

"I'm calling off the marriage since you love Sakura, and all," she laughed.

Sakura withdrew her head and turned red. Tomoyo covered her mouth trying not to giggle. Sakura replaced her ear by the door. "How... do you know that?" Syaoran stammered.

"I have my ways," she answered coolly.

Sakura shot a look at the video camera. "You didn't delete it, did you?" Sakura frowned moving away from the door and standing by the window.

Syaoran and Meilin's voice coming through the door. Their voices were loud and unclear. She smiled as she remembered all her captures with them. She would have never captured all the cards if it weren't for them. Suddenly she sensed a presence nearby in the park. Li rushed into the room, "Do you sense it?"

"Yeah, let's go," Sakura grabbed her coat and they all ran into the crowd of trees.

"What's going on Syaoran?" Meilin demanded, "Another one of those strange occurrences?"

"Yes," he replied.

...In the park...

"Sakura look!" Meilin saw one of the Clow Cards glowing, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

The card shot out of Sakura's pocket and revealed its name. "Fight card?" Sakura read.

Fight released itself and brought her attention to Meilin, who simply gave a competitive smile and attacked Fight. Tomoyo frowned and began to search for Eriol. 'Where is he?' Tomoyo disapproved of him using Fight against Meilin. Her attention was brought back to the duel; Meilin was now on the ground. Fight grinned and leaped into the air. Meilin couldn't move; she was struck by fear. Fight was about to land, heel first into her neck. Tomoyo ran to Meilin and pushed her out of the way, but she had no time to move. An agonized scream pierced the Tomoeda sky.

...Upon one of the trees...

Three figures stood upon a thick branch. "Why did she do that?" Nakuru demanded.

"Foolish girl," Spinel glared at the dark haired girl lying on the ground.

Eriol stood silent. Eriol moved to get off the tree, but stopped when Tomoyo began to move again. "Are you okay?" Sakura ran over to her friend.

"Yes, I'm fine," Tomoyo looked over Sakura's shoulder; Fight began to make a run for it, "Sakura! Go catch Fight, I'll be fine here."

Sakura nodded and ran after Fight, followed by Meilin and Syaoran. Tomoyo made sure that they had left before she broke out in pain. "Where are you?" she screamed.

"I'm sorry," Eriol appeared behind her.

"It's okay," Tomoyo answered, clutching onto her arm.

Eriol kneeled down and touched her arm. She flinched as he gently touched it. "I'm sorry, I could have stopped it... But when you pushed her out of the way, I couldn't move, or think," Eriol explained, disappointed in himself.

Tomoyo leaned her head on his shoulder. Eriol touched her arm again and the pain was instantly gone. Tomoyo stood up happily, "Shall we go?"

"We shall."

...Somewhere...

"Power!" Sakura shouted, she then hit Fight over the head, "Return!"

Sakura now held in her hands two Star Cards. "Let's go see Tomoyo," Sakura ran in the direction of the Daidouji Manor.

...In the Daidouji Manor's backyard...

Tomoyo came out into the garden with two glasses of water. "Here," Eriol took the glass from Tomoyo's hand, and stared at it for a second. He smiled playfully and pulled Tomoyo close to him. He leaned in towards her and... poured the glass over her head. Tomoyo shrieked as the water fell on her. Eriol was laughing hysterically, Tomoyo poured her water on him. Now they were both laughing. Sakura ran into the yard, "Tomoyo! I transformed two new..." Sakura stopped and hid the cards, "Hi Eriol, why are you guys wet?"

Meilin came around the corner. "Who's he?" she asked.

"Eriol," Syaoran said tonelessly.

Eriol smiled at Syaoran, who simply glared. "I'll go get us some towels," Tomoyo ran into the house.

"Were we interrupting something?" Syaoran's nosiness activated.

"Nope," Eriol answered nonchalantly.

Sakura gasped and whispered into Syaoran's ear, Syaoran's glare intensified. "Come on, tell me it's not a good thing," Sakura shouted.

"It's not a good thing," Syaoran answered, not taking his eyes off Eriol.

A towel landed on Eriol's head. He pulled it off and began to dry himself, "I have to get home, Spin..." Tomoyo shot a look Eriol. He was about to accidentally say Spinel.

She spoke up before he could finish, "We have that math test right, Eriol?"

"What?" everyone shouted, Sakura was the loudest, she definitely hated math.

"Um, remember the day me and Eriol were both sick? We didn't do our tests so we're taking it tomorrow afternoon, right, Eriol?" Tomoyo lied

Eriol noticed what he was about to say, "Right!" Eriol responded, "Can you come over to my house, I don't understand a certain thing in my math book."

"Okay, I'll just change," Tomoyo rushed into the house, "I'll be right down!" her voice carried out into the yard.

"We have to go too," Meilin grabbed Syaoran and dragged him out of the yard.

"Meilin!" he shouted.

Meilin gasped and released his arm. "Sorry, habit, I suppose."

Syaoran walked up to Eriol, "Listen Hiiragizawa, if you hurt Tomoyo, I'm going to rip your guts out and force feed them to you," he said happily.

He then left with Meilin. 'I guess I'll be all alone again,' Sakura sighed. "Well I better go too," Sakura smiled politely at Eriol, "Say bye to Tomoyo for me okay?"

"Okay," Eriol answered.

Eriol waited a while until Tomoyo came out wearing dry clothes. Eriol looked around, and then snapped his fingers, and he was now dry. "Show-off," Tomoyo teased him.

...On the way home...

Sakura walked down the road looking through her cards, "Five more!" Sakura remarked.

She placed her cards into her bag and continued down the road. Suddenly, someone grabbed her, put their hand on her mouth, and pulled her into the dark alleyway. Sakura glared at the amber-eyed boy. "Quiet! She'll hear you!" he whispered.

"Who?" Sakura demanded.

Syaoran was silent. Meilin marched by the alleyway, enraged. "I swear, she's going to kill someone one of these days," Syaoran finally said, as he checked for his furious cousin.

"What's wrong with her?" Sakura laughed.

"She's just angry cause I don't want to go to the mall," he replied, "I figured if I had to hide from her, I might as well have some company."

"SYAORAN!" Meilin's voice shrieked.

"Shoot! I think she heard us!" Syaoran headed out of the alleyway, but stopped half way out.

He ran back to Sakura and gave her a quick kiss. Syaoran blushed slightly, "Sand card."

Sakura stared at him with a baffled look on her face. "It's my favourite capture because it was the first time I ever felt close to you."

Then she remembered the question she asked a while back.

...Eriol's Mansion...

Your house is freezing!" Tomoyo shivered.

She stood in the middle of Eriol's living room. The smell of pastries filled the cold air. Eriol headed up the stairs, "I'll be right back!" he yelled back.

"TOMOYO!" Nakuru popped out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Eriol," Tomoyo responded.

"Ha! I knew it. You are his girlfriend!" Nakuru laughed triumphantly while Tomoyo blushed.

"And so what if she is?" Eriol's voice sounded behind Nakuru.

Nakuru shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm going to cook for your new girlfriend!"

Nakuru ran into the kitchen. A sweater landed on Tomoyo's lap. "That should fit you," Eriol smiled at her as she put it on.

...Sakura's room...

Sakura walked into her room, smiling. She closed the door and melted to the floor. Sakura let out a big sigh. "What's with you?" Kero demanded.

"Nothing's wrong, Tomoyo," Sakura was in one of her trances again.

"Not this again!" Kero shouted.

...Syaoran's apartment...

Syaoran walked into his apartment, followed by Meilin. "Why won't you answer me?" Meilin demanded.

Syaoran walked into his room, and slammed the door in Meilin's face. Syaoran flopped onto his bed, thinking non-stop about Sakura

…Eriol's Mansion…

Tomoyo quietly made her way over to Eriol's desk and looked at the papers on her desk. There was a letter addressed to Kaho and an unopened letter from England. Nakuru skipped into the room holding up a tray of cookies, "Eat up!"

She placed the tray on the coffee table and went out of the room. Eriol grabbed a cookie and nibbled on it. Nakuru's head then poked back into the room, "Oh yes, Master, that ridiculously ridiculous fat guy from England sent you a letter."

Eriol laughed and went over to the desk to pick up the letter. Just before he took it he gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek. He quickly read the letter then ripped it up. She heard him silently curse, "What's wrong?"

He remained silent for a second. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.


	5. Farewells

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 5

Farewells

...Eriol's Mansion...

"Are you okay with this?" Eriol held Tomoyo tightly in his arms.

"I don't know," she answered, keeping her eyes closed tight so no tears could show.

'I shouldn't have told her,' Eriol thought to himself. "Tomoyo, please understand, I have to go, my home's in England and-" Eriol tried to explain.

Tomoyo freed herself from Eriol's embrace's arms, "Stop it Eriol! You've been lying ever since you've arrived in Tomoeda. I read your letter to Kaho. You're ditching Tomoeda as soon as you finish testing Sakura!"

"That's not true! I-"

Tomoyo grabbed the cookie tray and threw it at his head, "Do you enjoy witnessing torture? Are we all just puppets meant to amuse you?"

"Tomoyo just let me explain. I need to go back because of my house," Eriol started.

"That's just an excuse… isn't it?" she ran down the stairs and out the door. Right then, she felt as if she was running away from everything. Running away from her feelings, her life, and Eriol. She stopped on his porch, she didn't want to get wet from the rain, and it was falling very hard. "Tomoyo!" Eriol called out her name running after her.

She looked back once more, 'Should I go?' she asked herself. Two choices: a love that was soon to end, or receiving all the pain right now. Eriol reached the door, Tomoyo turned to him, her face filled with pain. "Do you love me?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yes," Eriol responded automatically.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay."

"I... I... Why are you doing this to me?"

"Ten seconds," she whispered taking one step into the rain.

She could feel the rain pounding on her body, '10... 9... 8... 7... Please Eriol, give me a good reason.' Eriol couldn't think, he was in too much shock, so he remained silent.

"5... 4..." all of Tomoyo's tears began to fall, "3... 2... 1."

With that she walked out of his life. He could have said something, but he just stood there. "Master, you should go after her," Nakuru suggested with concern.

"Let the girl be, she's already caused enough trouble," Spinner smirked.

Tomoyo ran through the streets. She wanted to stay with him, but nothing could make her stay. She stopped in the middle of the road. Half way home. Tomoyo looked behind her, in hopes that Eriol would come after her, but no one was in sight. "Give it up Tomoyo. He's not coming," she said to herself.

...At the airport...

Meilin was leaving in an hour. It had been an excellent week, but Meilin had a large amount of photo shoots to do. Sakura hugged Meilin, like she was never coming back. "I promise I'll come back," Meilin laughed, Meilin looked over at Syaoran and whispered in Sakura's ear, "Take care of Syaoran for me."

"We'll miss you Meilin," Syaoran also hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.

Meilin bursted out in tears. "Flight 102 now boarding," the intercom sounded.

"That's me," Meilin picked up her luggage and left for her gate, "Bye Syaoran! Bye Sakura!"

...Another week passes by...

Eriol had revealed himself as Clow Reed, and Sakura transformed all the Clow Cards. All week Tomoyo had been avoiding him. She didn't want to cry anymore. She figured if she didn't speak to Eriol, he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Eriol was leaving soon and Tomoyo refused to see him. Eriol walked up the Daidouji Manor's door and rang the doorbell. He held in his hand his art book. Sonomi opened the door. "Yes?" she asked.

"Can you please give this to Tomoyo please?" Eriol handed her the art book.

He respected Tomoyo's not wanting to see him and just simply gave her the art book. "Of course," Sonomi took the book in her hands.

"Thank you very much."

Sonomi closed the door. "Such a polite boy," she said to herself.

Sonomi climbed the stairs to Tomoyo's room. She gently knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Honey? A young man came and wanted me to give you something," Sonomi waited for a response.

"I don't want it," Tomoyo said coldly.

Sonomi sighed and slid the art book under the door anyways. Tomoyo received the art book and angrily flipped it open, ready to tear out every page. She took hold of the first drawing of Sakura and Syaoran, and ripped it out. The next was one of the guardian beasts. Kero, Yue, Spinel, and Nakuru. She was about to rip out the third page out when she noticed that the images were moving. 'Eriol must have put magic on this one.' It showed her on the swing speaking to Eriol. She then stood up and began to yell at him. Eriol came closer to her, stopped inches away from her mouth, and then finally kissed her. Tomoyo bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry; instead she smiled weakly. She closed the art book and gently laid it on her dresser. Tomoyo jumped onto her bed, and let herself fall into the soft mattress; then she whispered to herself, "Show off."


	6. The Request

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 6

The Request

Eriol sat at his window, thinking of nothing but Tomoyo. "How long has it been since I left you?" he asked.

"Oooooooo! Eriol's thinking about his girlfriend," a small little cat flew onto Eriol's lap.

"One year, to be exact!" Nakuru popped into the room.

Eriol pressed his forehead on the window. "I got some really yummy news for you!" the hyper Nakuru remarked.

"And what is that?" Eriol groaned.

"Well you got a letter from Sakura," Spinel started, "And-"

Eriol covered Spinel's mouth, and read the letter. It said:

_Dear Eriol,_

_We haven't heard from you in months! Although Tomoyo doesn't show it, she really misses you. During all of our sleepovers, when everyone's asleep, I catch her staring at a picture in one of your sketchbooks. I assume that you miss her too. I have a surprise for you. Tomoyo's birthday is in a few weeks and we're going to take a trip. Syaoran and I haven't told her where we're going yet, but we're going to England. I have a favour to ask you. Can we stay at your house during our vacation? Let me know soon!_

_From,_

_Sakura_

Eriol walked over to his desk, and placed the letter at the corner of his desk. He pulled out a pen and paper and started writing. "Look Nakuru. Tomoyo, Syaoran and the Card Mistress are coming to England," Spinel read the letter.

Nakuru peered over Eriol's shoulder; she looked at him with a concerned look on her face, "Are you sure?"


	7. Part II: Now That I've Lost You

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 1

A Ruined Birthday

Tomoyo sat impatiently in the taxicab. Syaoran and Sakura had placed a blindfold over her eyes for the entire trip. They had just come into the mystery town for Tomoyo's birthday. "How long are we staying here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Two weeks!" Sakura replied excitedly.

"I talked to you-know-who this morning and his says that the you-know-whats are too uncontrollable today, so we'll have to stay at a hotel tonight," Syaoran said cautiously.

"How are we going to find a hotel? We barely know this place!" Sakura shouted.

"Eh mates, I knows a great hotel!" the cabdriver remarked, obviously listening to their conversation, "It's wee bit near the mall but it's not a problem at all in jolly, old En-"

"Shhhhh!" Sakura and Syaoran hushed the driver together.

'Well now I know that this place starts with an E and N,' Tomoyo thought to herself. "Right! The little misses don't know where she is," the driver laughed.

The car came to a stop. "Ah damn it! We hit some traffic!" the driver shouted. The cab driver rolled down his window and honked his horn, "GET OFF THE ROAD YOU… BEEEEP… 'CKIN IDIOT. BEEEP. YEAHS BUD! I'M TALKIN TO YOU! BEEEP… YOU BLOODY. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" they knew he held it extra long so they wouldn't hear him spouting out a whole sentence of swears.

The cab began to move again. "Thanks a lot ya dumb idiot! Think you're so fancy with your big muscles, tattoos and motorcycle. And for the record, your beard is weird too!"

"SCREW YOU CABBY!" A hoarse voice shouted.

The three of them burst out into laughter. "What?" the cabdriver demanded.

…At the hotel…

"Okay Tomoyo, are you ready?" Sakura asked.

"Yup."

"Okay. Welcome to…" Sakura removed the blindfold, "ENGLAND!"

Tomoyo gasped. She felt completely dizzy. All kinds of thoughts rushed into her head. This place is filled with bad things! The sickening sewer smells. The thousands of mice and rats. Father. Father's girlfriend. Unconcerned drivers. And… And… She completely stopped at his name. "Eriol," she whispered before fainting.

… In the hotel lobby…

"What was that she whispered before fainting?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Shesaideriol'sname," Sakura replied rapidly sitting down next to Tomoyo's unconscious body.

"What?" Syaoran tried to figure out what she said.

"She said Eriol's name," Sakura said slowly and clearly.

"WHAT!" Syaoran screamed, "You mean she's still in love with that jerk."

"No, she said she wasn't!" Sakura defended her.

A tall man dressed in black walked up to them. "Hello, I am Brent, the hotel manager," he said politely, "I will be assisting you to your room."

Sakura smiled at Brent, and picked up her luggage. Brent walked up to Tomoyo and picked her up. They entered the elevator and went up to the 15th floor. They entered their room and laid Tomoyo on the bed in the right side bedroom. The room was separated into 3 rooms. On the left side, there were two beds and on the right side there was one bed. The middle room had a kitchen and a living room in it.

Sakura went onto the balcony once Brent left the room. She pulled a letter out of her pocket and began to read.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I really miss all of you, and so do Nakuru and Spinel. It's a bit cold in England at this time of year, so bring a lot of sweaters. Tell Syaoran to call me before you come. You are very welcome to stay at my house, and if you get lost on the way, you can find it across the street from a large church. I can't wait for you to come._

_Tell Tomoyo that I wished her happy birthday!_

_From Eriol_

Sakura remembered telling Tomoyo that Eriol wished her happy birthday. They were on the phone when she told her. When Tomoyo heard Eriol's message she simply hung up the phone. "What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura looked beside her. She didn't even notice that he was there. "Nothing really. I'm just wondering how Tomoyo can stand denying her love for Eriol! It must have hurt so much when he left her."

"Love must really be painful," she shot a look at him.

"Sometimes love could be worth the pain," Sakura replied rather quickly

"Maybe you're right," Syaoran smiled.

And then there was silence. Complete silence. She looked over at Syaoran who was staring out at the town's buildings. 'What was this town called again?' she asked herself, 'Morgan, I think.' Syaoran looked over at her, 'She must be deep in thought again.' They finally noticed that they were staring at each other then broke their gaze. "I'm going to take a nap, I'm feeling a little tired," Syaoran stretched his arms then went into his room.

Sakura stayed and admired the view.

…Sakura and Tomoyo's room…

Tomoyo opened her eyes slowly. "Where am I?" she asked.

She walked over to the window and drew open the green curtains. Her eyes set on the big church towering over all the buildings. "Oh no, I'm in Morgan!" Tomoyo held her face in her hands.

The last time she was in Morgan, she met her father's new girlfriend, Clara. Clara was a small, skinny, blonde girl who wore very short skirts. She must have been at least fifteen years younger than her father. 'I don't want to see dad again.' Then her mind was brought to Eriol. She hated him so much for leaving her; she didn't think that she would ever forgive him. The door opened and Sakura stormed in. "He finally has a chance to be with me and he doesn't take it!" she slammed the door.

"Who? Syaoran?" Tomoyo turned from the window.

"Tomoyo! Umm… yeah."

"Well let's get your mind off him. Want to go to the mall?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Okay!"

… At the mall…

"Oh Sakura! You'd look so good in this outfit!" Tomoyo squealed pulling out a pink, silky dress from the clothing rack.

Sakura blushed, "Tomoyo! You don't have to buy me all this stuff," she looked over at the shopping cart filled with at least eight outfits, so far.

"Yeah, but this place has all the latest fashions, and it saves me time on making new outfits," Tomoyo threw the dress into the cart.

"Okay fine, but I have to pick out something for you," Sakura browsed through all the clothing, "Isn't that Eriol's sweater?" Sakura pointed at the sweater around Tomoyo's waist.

Tomoyo looked down, "I guess so. I don't really remember where I got it. I just found it buried under a bunch of clothes in my closet."

Sakura smiled, 'I bet she's lying.' Tomoyo reached for her wallet to pay the salesclerk, but it wasn't there. "Sorry, I must have dropped it outside of the shop," Tomoyo ran over to the entrance, "Now where is it? Ugh, think Tomoyo."

"You know, some people will think you're crazy if you keep talking to yourself," someone informed from behind her, she ignore him, "Is this wallet yours?"

She turned to see the wallet, but she wasn't expecting to see who was holding it. A boy with dark hair, and the most familiar azure eyes. "Oh great it's you," she snatched the wallet from his hand.

"Nice to see you too," he replied, "It couldn't hurt to say hi to me."

Tomoyo glared at him, "Hello Eriol, it's terrible to see you again. The fact that I'm staying in your house completely ruined my birthday. I hate you so much; so don't talk to me again," Tomoyo pasted a smile on her face, "Have a nice day," she said in a sing song voice.

She then walked back to the store's entrance. Sakura walked out of the store, "What's taking you so long?" she asked, she then saw Eriol glaring at Tomoyo, "Eriol!"

Sakura ran up to him, "It's so good to see you!"

Eriol took his glare off Tomoyo and smiled at Sakura. "At least someone's happy to see me," he laughed.

"Don't worry she was only lying," Sakura saw Tomoyo paying the clerk, "She's just in a really bad mood."

"Why?" Eriol tilted his head.

"She fainted this morning. We had her blindfolded for the whole ride and when we removed her blindfold, she said your name and fainted," Sakura explained.

Sakura kept talking but Eriol wasn't listening, he was staring directly at Tomoyo. She was leaning on the counter waiting for all the clothes to be put in a bag. 'Why did I tell him that?' she looked in his directions, 'Why is he staring at me like that? Does he hate me?'

"Eriol? Eriol!" Sakura yelled.

"Sorry, what?" Eriol brought his attention to Sakura.

Sakura looked behind her to see what Eriol was staring at, and it was Tomoyo. "You still love her, don't you?"

Eriol remained silent. "Sakura! Let's go!" Tomoyo called out.

"It will work out," Sakura gave Eriol a hug, "See you tomorrow."

… The hotel…

"Here try these on!" Tomoyo excitedly shoved the shopping bags in Sakura's face.

Sakura giggled, took the bag, and went into the bedroom. At the same moment Syaoran came out of his room. "Hey Tomoyo," he said drowsily.

"Hey," Tomoyo greeted.

"Hey, where's Sakura," he searched around the room.

"She's changing," Tomoyo tapped her foot impatiently.

"Do I have to come out? It's kinda tight," Sakura's voice came through the door.

"Yes!" Tomoyo took out her video camera.

The door opened and Sakura walked out. Sakura looked up at the camera and covered her face. "TOMOYO!" she screamed.

"It doesn't look tight at all! What do you think Syaoran? Doesn't it look beautiful on her?" Tomoyo grinned as she tormented Syaoran.

Syaoran turned beet red, "Yeah, it looks real nice," he mumbled.

Sakura turned redder than Syaoran. She went back into the room to change into the next outfit. Tomoyo made Sakura try on clothes for the rest of the night.


	8. Broken Bonds

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 2

Broken Bonds

They had the same cabdriver the next morning. "Did yous like the hotel?" he asked while literally throwing their stuff into the trunk.

"Yeah it's very nice," Sakura replied once she got into the cab.

Tomoyo and Syaoran followed her. Tomoyo didn't really get to see the driver before. He was really short and chubby with greyish brown hair with a plaid hat covering his bald spot and a grey moustache. "Blindfolded girl, how do you like England so far?" the driver got in and the cab bounced down.

"It's okay," Tomoyo lied.

"Oh yeahs, I haven't introduced me self. The name's Johnny," he slightly tilted his hat.

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura then pulled out Eriol's address and gave it to Johnny.

Johnny laughed, "This guy's last name's quite a mouthful, He-rah-gee-saw-wah."

They spent the rest of the ride listening to Johnny pronounce Hiiragizawa. Tomoyo stared out her window. She watched the big church get closer and closer. Her father lived right across the street from the church, and next to a big mansion. Before she moved to Tomoeda, she lived with her father. Every day when she was little, she'd go out onto the balcony and she'd talk to the person standing in the mansion's window. She told him all about her days, and just before they moved she sang for the person. She never saw who the person was; she only saw his silhouette. Everyone told her that the mansion was haunted, but she didn't believe him or her. 'What was that song again?' She learnt the song when she was four. She couldn't remember it.

They stopped in between the mansion and her father's house. Johnny got out and took out their entire luggage out of the trunk. "Oh no," Tomoyo wanted to scream, "Sakura. Out of all of the towns in England, why did you choose Morgan?"

"Why?"

"That's my father's house," Tomoyo pointed at the medium sized house beside the mansion.

"Well, then you're neighbours with Eriol, because that's his mansion," Syaoran finally spoke.

They got out of the cab and walked up to the mansion's door. Tomoyo reluctantly knocked on the door. A tall girl answered the door. "TOMOYO! SYAORAN! SAKURA!" she squealed and hugged the group of friends, "Suppi, Eriol, we have company!"

"Well, well. If it isn't the little wench that the master's in love with," Suppi said coldly.

"Suppi!" Nakuru slapped the catlike animal, "Sorry."

Tomoyo weakly smiled. "I'll show you guys to your rooms. I have no clue where Eriol is," Nakuru shrugged.

At the top of the stairs was Syaoran's room, to the left of his room was Sakura's, and beside Sakura's was Tomoyo's.

…In the kitchen…

"What was Nakuru shouting about?" Eriol took his glasses of and laid them on the counter.

He placed the kettle on the stove and waited.

… Upstairs…

Nakuru looked down the staircase and saw Eriol waiting by the counter. "Nakuru, where's your kitchen? Sakura and I are thirsty," Tomoyo asked from behind Nakuru.

'This girl has the weirdest timing in the world!' Nakuru thought to herself. "Just go downstairs and to the left. Do you want me to come with you?" Nakuru offered.

"No, it's okay," Tomoyo smiled then headed down the stairs.

…Back in the kitchen…

Eriol tilted his head back, 'So Tomoyo doesn't hate, but she acts like she does. That's pretty smart, Tomoyo.' A raven-haired girl stepped into the kitchen. Right away her eyes were set on Eriol. "Tomoyo? When did you guys get here?"

"Couple minutes ago," Tomoyo was looking around the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

"Glasses are in that cupboard," Eriol pointed to the cupboard over the sink.

"How did you…" Tomoyo then frowned, "Stop reading my mind."

She opened the cupboard and took two glasses. She hurriedly filled the glasses and went upstairs. "At least she didn't yell at me," Eriol replaced his glasses.

"WHAT A CREEP!" Tomoyo's voice came through the floor.

"I stand corrected," he laughed.

…Sakura's room…

"What happened?" Sakura panicked.

"Nothing, I just saw Eriol," Tomoyo sighed.

"What happened?" Sakura repeated.

"He's reading my mind! I have no privacy whatsoever," she groaned.

There was a knock on the door. Sakura jumped off her bed and opened it. "Hi Sakura!" Nakuru waved, "I was wondering if you guys would like to go on a tour of Morgan."

"I'd love to go!" Sakura clapped her hands together, "How bout you Tomoyo?"

"I've seen it enough, thanks," Tomoyo laid down on Sakura's bed.

"Um… Can Syaoran come?" Sakura asked, starting to blush.

"Of course!" Nakuru jumped for joy, "The more the merrier."

Sakura left the room. Tomoyo began to think, 'I wonder if Eriol lived in this house all his life. If he did, then all I have to do is find out which room is facing my father's balcony.' She began to remember fragments of the song that she sang.

…Downstairs…

"Eriol, we'll be back soon okay?" Nakuru said halfway out the door.

"Okay," Eriol closed the door behind them and then he locked it.

He heard a door close behind him. Tomoyo glared at him and walked over to her room. "I don't believe for one second that you hate me," Eriol crossed his arms and leaned on the door.

"I can't believe you even have the nerve to speak to me!" she snapped.

"Yell at me all you want Tomoyo," Eriol frowned, "It isn't going to make me go away."

"So maybe if I yelled at you before, you wouldn't have left me!" she shouted.

"There was nothing left for me in Tomoeda. I just had to do one simple task to complete, and then I had to go back!"

"There was nothing left for you there?" he nodded; she laughed, "So I'm nothing to you."

"I didn't say that."

"Just leave me alone Eriol!" she screamed, then slammed the door.

… Tomoyo's bedroom…

Tomoyo walked over to her pillow, covered her face with it, and let out a scream. "Just calm down Tomoyo," she looked over at her bag.

She unzipped it and unhurriedly pulled out an art book and flipped through the pages. "Why did you have to leave?" Tomoyo whispered, "Everything would have been much easier."

She viewed the only magical picture in the book. She couldn't stop thinking about Eriol. She was having illusions that he was right beside her. The last time she was in Penguin Park, she saw him standing exactly where they first kissed. He looked so real… She stopped her thoughts from going on. She had to get out of this house now! She put her coat on and went down the stairs. She looked around and didn't see Eriol anywhere. She then opened the door and walked down the street. She stopped at her father's house. 'I have to face my fears sooner or later,' she sighed and rang his doorbell. She heard heavy footsteps running towards the door. "Yes?" her father said as the door swung open.

"Hi dad," Tomoyo greeted.

"T-Tomoyo?" he stammered.

She noticed that he was only wearing a towel and he was completely wet. Tomoyo looked away. "Oh sorry honey," he chuckled.

"Baby, who is it?" a high-pitched voice came from inside.

Clara popped her head over his shoulder, "Oh hi Tammy! It's nice to see you again," she squeaked.

"Since when did she move in with you?" Tomoyo demanded.

"Umm… actually sweetheart, uh…" he started, "C-come on in, make yourself at home.

Tomoyo nodded then entered the house. Her father went down the hallway, but Clara stayed. "So what brings you to the neighbourhood?" she then let out a really high giggle.

It was like nails running down a chalkboard. "I'm actually staying with this really arrogant liar and I just wanted to get away from him," Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Reminds me of the guys I used to go out with two months ago," Clara went into the kitchen.

"But haven't you been going out with my dad for six months?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

'Oh God! This woman is terrible!' Tomoyo sighed. "I'm going to go out into the balcony," she stormed out of the room.

Tomoyo smiled once she escaped that intolerable woman. She ran her hands over the metal railing and stared at the window. She was still not able to see through the window and now there was no longer a shadow that remained there. "I wonder if I'll ever be able to finish singing that song for you," she laughed, "Then again, how could I if you're not even there? Maybe I was going crazy after all. I mean, like… I never got to see your face, and I don't really remember your voice… if you even spoke to me that is."

Tomoyo leaned against the brick wall of the house, "When I left, my mom brought me to Japan. I had no one to talk to for years… until grade four, when I met my best friend Sakura! I wish you could have met her, she's super energetic and she barely holds grudges. I videotape her all the time. Hm, let's see who else? Afterwards, I met Syaoran and Meilin. Those two are a bit hard to get along with at first, but afterwards… they'll probably be the most comforting people in the world. And now there's one more. I'm not really friends with him anymore, but here I am staying at his house… I don't know, maybe I'm just unforgiving. It wasn't so bad… you know, what he did and all, but it still hurt. I want to forgive him again because in a way, he hasn't really left my heart."

Tomoyo stared down bellow the balcony. When she was younger, it seemed to be so high up. She heard the door slide open. "I see you still enjoy talking to that window," her father's voice came from behind her.

"He was my only friend when I was little. There's nothing that could change that," I shook my head, "So why is she here?"

Clara pranced out of the house and smiled. "Well um, you see," he cleared his throat, "Clara and I are… uh."

"Go ahead. Tell her!" Clara rubbed his shoulder.

"We are getting," he continued then paused, "Um engaged."

"That means she's going to be like my mother?" Tomoyo pointed out.

"That's right! I'm going to be your new mommy!" Clara beamed.

"No… no…" tears began to form in Tomoyo's eyes, "You will never even come close to being my mother; you'll be too busy screwing my dad! And as for you," Tomoyo pointed at her father, "I can't believe that we're even related! You haven't even wished me a happy birthday for ten years!"

Tears were just flowing out of her eyes, the last time she felt this bad was when Eriol told her that he was leaving. She ran back to Eriol's mansion. She went straight through the door, up the stairs, and into her room. No matter how much she tried to avoid it, she just kept getting hurt.

…Across the hall…

'Was she crying?' Eriol walked over to her door and knocked. "Tomoyo, are you okay?" he asked softly.

All he could hear was her cries. He opened the door and saw Tomoyo sitting against her bed weeping. He kneeled down beside her, "What happened?" Eriol asked but she didn't answer.

Tomoyo wasn't able to talk anymore. She was in too much pain right now. She felt Eriol's arms pull her into an embrace. 'I just saw my dad,' she spoke to him through thought, 'His girlfriend moved in with them and when I saw them, they were in the middle of taking a shower together.' "Your dad lives in Morgan?" he asked.

'He lives next door,' she thought. Eriol didn't reply, he was examining the sketchbook on Tomoyo's bed. 'That couldn't be mine. Could it?' he asked himself. He listened to Tomoyo's breathing get slower and slower, as she tried to stop crying. "You know what?" she finally spoke.

"What?" he gently fingers through her hair.

"I promised myself that I would never cry again after you left," she let out a faint laugh.

He rested his head on hers, "Are you ever going to forgive me?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes, "I don't know," she said tiredly.

Eriol felt her loosen her grip on him. He knew she was falling asleep. He waited for a little bit longer before he picked her up and put her on the bed. He touched the doorknob, but he remembered the art book. He opened it up. There were a few pages ripped out from the front, but the ripped pages stopped at the picture he drew of their first kiss. He touched the page where the two figures were. He closed the book and placed it on her dresser. He then decided to go to his library.

…Later on…

The door swung open. "We're home!" Nakuru yelled.

Sakura and Syaoran followed her in. They heard someone walking around above them on the third floor. "Why doesn't anyone show up at the door anymore?" Nakuru frowned. She looked down at Sakura, and grabbed her hand, "Come on! I have something for you."

They both left Syaoran alone downstairs. Eriol came down the third floor's staircase. He smiled at Syaoran, "Hi Syaoran! Would you like a drink?"

"Sure."

Eriol walked over to the sink and filled up two glasses of water, he then handed a glass to Syaoran. Syaoran sipped his water, "Should I ripped your guts out now or later?"

Eriol whipped around, "What?"

"You hurt Tomoyo," Syaoran angrily stared at Eriol.

Eriol remembered now. They were in Tomoyo's garden. Syaoran walked up to Eriol, and whispered in his ear. "Listen Hiiragizawa, if you hurt Tomoyo, I'm going to rip your guts out and force feed them to you," he said happily.

Syaoran put his glass down. "Shoot," he said beneath his breath, "Syaoran, let's discuss this calmly."

He walked up to Eriol, making his hand into a fist. Eriol ducked as Syaoran swung his fist at him. "I didn't mean to hurt her," Eriol tried to escape but it was no use.

"Shut up Hiiragizawa! I've been waiting to do this for a whole year," Syaoran then tackled him down to the floor.

He began to punch Eriol as if he were a punching bag. Eriol pushed Syaoran off of him. Once on his feet, Eriol pushed Syaoran right into a table knocking a glass vase.

…Tomoyo's room…

The sound of shattered glass made Tomoyo's eyes open. She looked around the room. 'Where's Eriol?' she wondered. Syaoran's voice traveled up the stairs, "Come on Eriol! You can put up a better fight than that!"

Tomoyo shot up and ran downstairs.

…Nakuru's room…

"What was that?" Nakuru ran out her room.

"It sounded like something breaking," Sakura followed Nakuru, "It sounded like Syaoran yelling."

Tomoyo ran to down the stairs. She stopped halfway down and looked up at Nakuru and Sakura. "What are you waiting for?" she screamed, "They're having a fight."

Tomoyo continued down the stairs. Sakura and Nakuru ran downstairs too. Eriol and Syaoran were both bleeding, hitting each other. "Syaoran! Stop hurting him!" Tomoyo tried to get Syaoran away from Eriol.

"I swore that I'd rip his guts out if he hurt you, so that's what I'm going to do, so back off," he pushed Tomoyo to the floor.

Tomoyo felt furious. She took Syaoran by the collar and threw him against the wall. "Don't you ever do that again or else…" she whispered something into his ear.

Syaoran raised his eyebrows, "That's not possible."

"I'm a Daidouji, I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN!" she yelled.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted, "He was only trying to defend you!"

"I can fight my own fights Sakura, I don't need your help every time I get into a crisis," Tomoyo shouted back.

Sakura then imitated Syaoran and pushed her down to the floor. Tomoyo got to her feet and pushed her as well. At that moment they were at each other's neck. Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the hair and pulled her head downwards. Tomoyo was shouting in pain, trying to pry Sakura's hands off of her hair. "ENOUGH!" Nakuru shrieked, "I feel like a chaperone! Syaoran and Sakura, go upstairs. Tomoyo and Eriol, stay down here. Don't go near each other or else you'll have to deal with me!"

They all shivered with fear. "Now I'm going up to the third floor. If I hear any fighting, I won't be happy at all," Nakuru left the room and went up to the top floor.

Syaoran and Sakura went upstairs. Eriol and Tomoyo heard two doors slam. Tomoyo went over to the kitchen, took a clean cloth, and soaked it with water. Eriol looked up at her, "You didn't have to do that," he told her guiltily.

"It wouldn't be the first time that I hurt Syaoran, and it probably won't be the last," Tomoyo wiped the blood off of his face.


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS.

Chapter 3

Home

Sakura silently opened her door, and looked through the stair's railing. She watched Eriol and Tomoyo. 'Tomoyo almost looks happy. I thought she hates him.' Sakura glared at Eriol, 'You stole my friend Eriol.' "I'll be right back," Tomoyo went back into the kitchen.

Eriol stood up, moving to the foot of the staircase. "I didn't steal her from you," he stopped at the staircase, "You just, literally pushed her away from you."

"Very funny," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Eriol smiled innocently and joined Tomoyo in the kitchen.

…Syaoran's room…

Syaoran pressed a white towel against his cut. "Damn you Eriol," he growled.

He had a cut right along his right arm from falling on the broken vase. He noticed the doorknob turning bit by bit. He drew out his sword, pointing it to the door. Thinking it was Eriol; he threw his sword at the door. It hit the frame of the door, and he noticed that the scream coming from the other end of the door wasn't Eriol's at all. Syaoran pulled his blade out of the frame and swung the door open. Sakura stood at the door, completely petrified. "Sakura?" Syaoran was shocked.

Sakura gulped, "That was somewhat life threatening," Sakura smiled nervously.

Syaoran grabbed her arm. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?" he demanded, "Why didn't you knock? I thought that you were Eriol."

Sakura felt a warm liquid running down her arm. She wished to look down to see what it was, but at the moment, she was too scared to move. "B-but I did knock. I was just seeing if you were okay," she shivered as Syaoran's anger grew.

He was already furious from the fight, but what was making him angrier? She tried to pull her arm away from his grasp. She felt his grip tighten, and more liquid flowing down her arm. "Listen," he started calmly, "I can take care of myself. You have to be more careful Sakura, because the next time, I might not miss."

Sakura didn't care about what he said. 'I don't have to stay here,' she attempted once more to escape, but he still didn't let go. She looked up at his face; it was getting paler and paler as each moment passed. "Sakura, listen to me. I don't want to lose you," Syaoran was staring right into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura was feeling panicky. She broke eye contact with him, hoping he'd let go of her arm… her arm… it was covered with blood… with Syaoran's blood. "Syaoran! You're bleeding real bad!" she cried.

Syaoran looked down at their arms. They were drench in his blood. He released Sakura's arm, and fell down to his knees. The last thing he heard was Sakura's voice, "Oh God! Syaoran! Tomoyo, Eriol! Please help him!"

…In the kitchen…

"Wasn't that Sakura?" Tomoyo demanded.

"I think so," Eriol rushed to the staircase.

Tomoyo followed him out. Sakura was holding on to Syaoran hand, "Please wake up," Sakura pleaded. She looked down the staircase, "Why are you just standing there? He needs help.

Tomoyo and Eriol ran up the staircase. Eriol searched the linen closet for a towel, while Tomoyo pulled Sakura away from Syaoran. "Are you bleeding too?" Tomoyo examined Sakura's arm.

"No," Sakura replied not taking her eyes off of Syaoran's unconscious body.

Eriol rushed over pressing a towel to the cut.

… Sakura's room…

"He'll be fine Sakura," Tomoyo tried to convince her not to worry.

"But what if he's not okay?" Sakura paced back and forth.

Tomoyo took advantage of this moment. "Sakura. Once he wakes up, you should tell him how you feel, because you never know," Tomoyo advised.

"Why? Is that what happened with you and Eriol?" Sakura stopped in the middle of the room.

"Actually there's a big difference," Tomoyo giggled, "I hated his guts, and he didn't necessarily tell me how he felt."

"You never told me what happened," Sakura sat down on her bed, hugging her pillow.

"Well… We were in the park and I was screaming my head off at him. I kind of lost my words. I was threatening him and then he," Tomoyo paused, and let out a sorrowful sigh, "And then he kissed me."

"Oh, sorry Tomoyo, I didn't mean to make you sad," Sakura apologized.

…Syaoran's room…

Eriol sat in the room listening to what Tomoyo was saying. "The only difference is that he will definitely not leave you," Tomoyo mumbled.

"Tomoyo, you have to forgive him sooner or later," Sakura moaned.

"I don't, and I certainly won't," Tomoyo said sharply.

Eriol's head dropped. "Why on Earth did I leave Tomoeda?" he asked himself.

He listened to the rest of their conversation before Tomoyo decided to go get Nakuru. Eriol observed a hole in his door's frame. "What the heck did you do to my door?" Eriol placed his fingers in the crack.

"I threw my sword in it," he answered half laughing.

Eriol put his hand over the hole. "What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"You fainted," Eriol removed his hand and revealed a completely repaired doorframe.

"Well obviously," Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Well, while you were asleep, Sakura and Tomoyo made-up," Eriol didn't know what to say.

"Anything else?" Syaoran got off of his bed.

"Eriol! Time to eat!" Nakuru's voice called.

"It's suppertime," Eriol opened the door for Syaoran.

… In the dining room…

The three girls waited for a while. "Where is Master?" Suppi looked down helplessly at his large plate of food, "Go get him girl," he ordered, giving Tomoyo angry stare.

"Spinel!" Eriol stood at the dinning room's door, "Don't I ever catch you speaking to her like that again."

"I apologize Master," Suppi bowed his head.

There was a long silence. Eriol took his seat and began to eat. Sakura continued to sip her drink uneasily. "Where's Syaoran?" Nakuru looked around.

Sakura swallowed the rest of her drink. "I'm going to refill my drink," Sakura got up and left the room.

Once she got into the kitchen, she left her glass on the counter, and buried her face in her hands. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I so worried? I know he's going to be okay,' thought to herself. "Sakura?" Syaoran voice called her name.

Sakura dropped her hands to her side. She grabbed her glass and began to refill it. 'I must be going crazy. I keep hearing his voice.' She shut the water off. "Are you okay?" his voice continued.

Sakura turned to leave, but then she saw Syaoran standing behind her. "Sakura, I have something to tell you," Syaoran seemed to be having difficulty with what he was about to say.

"Y-yes?"

…In the dining room…

Eriol stopped eating. He listened to Sakura and Syaoran's thoughts. 'What is he going to say to me?' Sakura wondered. 'God! What am I doing? There's no way that she loves me!' Syaoran screamed at himself.

"What is going on in there?" Eriol whispered.

"Where?" Tomoyo asked.

"Syaoran and Sakura are in the kitchen," everyone looked at Eriol.

Nakuru grabbed Suppi by the tail. "May we be excused, Eriol?" she asked.

Eriol nodded his head, and Nakuru dragged Suppi out of the room. "What's going on?" Tomoyo questioned.

"He's going to finally confess to her."

… In the kitchen…

For once, Syaoran really looked insecure. Sakura waited, but he didn't speak. 'Say you love me. Say that you want to be with me,' she begged. "I…" Syaoran stopped to consider what he was about to say.

'No, she doesn't love me! Forget it. Right after this vacation, I'm going to follow my mother's wishes. I'll get mother to promise me to another desperate girl and I'll never go back to Japan again,' Syaoran looked down at his feet, "I'm going back home after we leave England."


	10. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any music Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables

Chapter 4

Dreams

"Of course you're going home after the vacation," Sakura laughed, "We're all going home."

"No, I'm not going back to Tomoeda," Syaoran frowned.

Sakura's eyes grew larger. She pushed back her tears, "So this will be the last week that I'll see you?" Syaoran nodded his head.

Sakura wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his chest. "I'll miss you so much."

No reply. "I have to go," Sakura walked away from him, hiding her face from him.

…The dinning room…

"Did it hurt a lot?" Eriol played with the food on his plate.

"Did what hurt?" Tomoyo asked.

"When I left."

"Of course it did Eriol," Tomoyo sighed, "It always hurts when someone that you love leaves you."

"Do you still love me?" he looked up from his plate to see her reaction.

Tomoyo flinched at the question. "It's a yes or no question," Eriol continued.

Tomoyo pushed back her chair, "Damn it Eriol! I don't feel comfortable talking about this kind of stuff. I told you that I'm not going to forgive you, doesn't that give you a clue to what I would answer?" Tomoyo left the room, and made her way to her bedroom.

"You still didn't answer me," Eriol persisted.

"I'm not going to answer you," Tomoyo entered her room and closed the door behind her.

Eriol sighed. A laugh came from the kitchen, "Nice going," Syaoran smirked.

"You too," Eriol commented.

Syaoran tilted his head. "Sakura's thoughts sounded angry," Eriol enlightened, "What did you say to her?"

"I told her I was going back to Hong Kong," he leaned on the wall.

"YOU WHAT!" Eriol yelled.

… At the staircase…

Sakura and Tomoyo listened at the foot of the staircase. "Syaoran you idiot, you almost murdered me for leaving Tomoyo. Trust me Touya can do ten times worse than what you can. And don't make the same mistake that I did. You don't know how much it hurts to leave someone that you love," Eriol shook his head.

"Yeah but Sakura most likely will forgive me. She doesn't even love me so why should she care," Eriol rolled his eyes.

"You think she doesn't love you?" Syaoran opened his mouth to reply, but Eriol continued his sentence, "Wake up! Don't you see the way she looks at you, the way she always wants to be around you?"

'I've never noticed that stuff before,' Syaoran thought. "Are you going to come back afterwards," Eriol asked.

"Nope. And let me guess, you aren't going back either."

"I was supposed to come back at the end of the year, but Tomoyo never gave me a chance to tell her that," Eriol looked down at his feet, "I wanted to stay in Tomoeda, so I made arrangements to sell my house. Unfortunately, I had to come back to look over the paperwork and all that stuff."

'Excuses,' Syaoran thought. Eriol looked up glaring. Syaoran knew that look meant that he _was_ telling the truth. "Change your mind Syaoran, or else you're bound to end up in a load of pain," Eriol strolled out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Listen, Hiiragizawa," Syaoran ran to the side of the stairs, "Sorry for almost killing you."

Eriol chuckled, "Don't worry Li. I should get used to it. The chance of you trying to kill me again is better than the chances of you getting married to Sakura," Eriol winked at him.

"Bastard," Syaoran muttered.

"Love you too Syaoran," Eriol gave out a laugh and headed upstairs. Just as he got to the top, he heard Sakura's thoughts, 'I wonder what those chances are?'

Sakura and Tomoyo hid in the dark corner, hoping that Eriol wouldn't see them. Eriol got to the top of the staircase and looked in their direction. "How long have you been listening?" Sakura and Tomoyo's jaws dropped.

"Somewhere around, 'don't make the same mistake as I did," Sakura replied.

"Pretty impressive speech," Tomoyo laughed.

"Thank you very much," Eriol smiled, "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I'm going to bed."

Tomoyo and Sakura decided to do the same. Tomoyo went into her room immediately but Sakura paused and looked down the stairs. "To answer your question Sakura, the chances of Syaoran trying to kill me is way over 100," Eriol's voice came through his room's door.

Sakura gave a slight giggle then went into her room.

… Tomoyo's dream…

_The young Tomoyo ran into her father's house and onto the balcony. "Good morning," she greeted the figure standing at the window, "Something weird is going on between my parents."_

_The figure in the window nodded. "I have a feeling that this is the last time I'm ever going to speak to you. But that's just crazy… Right?"_

"_It's not crazy," the boy said. That was the first time she ever heard him speak, "I've heard them yelling at each other a lot."_

"_Oh well, they'll forgive each other. My mommy always forgives daddy," Tomoyo laid her head on the railing._

_It was quiet for a moment. "Guess what! I learnt a new choir song at the church today. Sister Mary-Lyn says that it's not a church song but it's easy for my level of singing. She also said that I'm doing so well, and if I practice enough, she'll let me join the churches choir!"_

"_Congratulations!" the boy exclaimed, "Can I hear the song?"_

**_There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._ **

_**There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud-**_

"_Tomoyo!" Sonomi shouted, "Are you talking to that boy again?"_

"_Yes mommy," Tomoyo answered._

"_I told you not to speak with him."_

"_Why mommy? He's my friend."_

"_I don't care if he's your 'friend.'"_

"_Sonomi, don't take her away from me," her father pleaded._

"_No, we're moving away, and hopefully she'll forget you and this made up friend of hers," Sonomi grabbed Tomoyo's arm, "Young lady, don't you listen to the stories? That house is abandoned!"_

"_No it's not," Tomoyo screamed, "He spoke to me!"_

"_God! My daughter's gone crazy," Sonomi shrieked._

_Sonomi pulled Tomoyo away from the balcony. Tomoyo screamed as loud as she could, kicking, scratching, and hitting her mother, but she was too weak. "Daddy, don't let her take me! I don't wanna go!" Tomoyo cried._

_Sonomi practically threw her into the car and drove off to the airport, and Tomoyo screamed all the way to Japan._

Tomoyo gasped as she woke up. She got out of bed, grabbing her light purple, silk robe. She put it on and went down to the front door. She quietly unlocked it and went outside. She travelled to the balcony's side of her father's house, and looked up at the window. There were lights flickering in the room, 'I wonder what's going on in there.' Tomoyo went back to her bedroom but before she entered her room, Nakuru's voice came from the room. "Eriol, please wake up," she pleaded.

Tomoyo peeked into the room and saw Nakuru and Spinel hovering around the room. "How long do you think he'll sleep for this time?" Spinel asked.

"I hope it's not as long as last time," Nakuru kneeled down beside his bed, "Last time he stayed asleep for three days, but why is he doing it again?"

"It's because-" Spinel started.

"Tomoyo," Eriol whispered.

"It's because she's here," Spinel hissed.

Nakuru looked at the door, "Come in," Nakuru sighed.

Tomoyo stepped into the room. Spinel growled, "I'm leaving."

"Spinel!" Nakuru followed the cat out of the room.

"Tomoyo," Eriol continued to say her name.

"I'm here Eriol," she sat beside him on his bed.

"I want to come back to Tomoeda, but only with your permission."

It was amazing how her could say so much in his sleep. He spoke slowly to her, "Eriol, I…"

"Tomoyo, how are you getting him to talk?" Nakuru demanded as she entered the room.

"I don't know," Tomoyo shrugged.

"We tried speaking to him before, he told us that he never heard us speaking. We also tried hitting him," Nakuru giggled, "No luck. He never reacted to anything we did when he fell asleep like this."

Tomoyo looked down at him sorrowfully, she felt like it was her fault that he was having this strange sleeping habit. "Keep talking to him," Nakuru stopped at the door, "You seem to be the only one that can make him respond to anything."

Tomoyo nodded. "Forgive me," Eriol rolled on his side, "Please."

"N-" Tomoyo began, 'he was going to come back,' "Okay, I forgive you."

Tomoyo felt so tired, she wanted to go to bed soon. She lay down. "Do you still love me?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo closed her eyes, "Yes, I still love you."


	11. Crash

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 5  
Crash

"Tomoyo?" Eriol shook her shoulder.

"Five more minutes, Eriol," Tomoyo mumbled.

"Okay, fine," Eriol leaned back on the headboard.

He didn't wake her after five minutes; he let her sleep until she woke up on her own. Tomoyo's eyes opened, fixed on the window. "There's the balcony.' "Good morning!" Eriol smiled at her.

Tomoyo sat up and smiled. "Were you here all night?" he asked.

Tomoyo nodded her head. She then leaned in and placed her lips on his. Tomoyo pulled away from Eriol and giggled. He was so confused, "Did I miss something?"

"Yup," Tomoyo checked the clock; it was only 10:00 "Aren't you coming down to breakfast?"

"Huh? Oh, um, yeah."

She closed the door, and went into her room to change.

… Kitchen…

"Wow, that smells sooooo good, Nakuru!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks," Nakuru beamed.

Tomoyo walked into the kitchen smiling radiantly. "Good morning!" Tomoyo greeted.

"Whoa! You're even happier than me!" Nakuru sniggered, "So is he still asleep?"

"Nope," Tomoyo went into the dinning room and began to set the table.

"Who?" Sakura demanded.

"Eriol," Nakuru answered.

Eriol and Syaoran entered the kitchen. Eriol checked what Nakuru was cooking, "Pancakes, huh? Suppi's going to be really hyper," Eriol warned her.

He then walked over to Tomoyo and helped her set the table. "How long have you guys lived here?" Tomoyo asked.

"Since I was born," Eriol replied.

"Do you remember the last family that lived in my dad's house?"

"Of course! They had a beautiful daughter who spoke to me everyday, when I was little," he looked up at Tomoyo's stunned look, "But you more beautiful than her."

"Continue," Tomoyo grinned.

"Uh, well, the last time that I saw her, she was telling me about joining a choir at the church, then she sang the song that the choir's leader taught her. She didn't finish the song, because her mom dragged her away from the balcony," Eriol laughed, "Her mom said that I was her imaginary friend."

"Did you like the song?"

Eriol became suspicious, "Why are you asking me these things?"

Tomoyo crossed her arms over her chest, "Eriol. Answer the question."

"Yes, it was beautiful. She had the most beautiful voice ever!" Eriol remarked.

"Thank you," Tomoyo blushed, "You really thought it was that good?"

"What?" confusion took over Eriol's mind once again, "You mean that was you?"

Tomoyo nodded her head.

… In the kitchen…

"Move over Sakura, I can't see anything!" Nakuru whined.

"Why do you guys even bother spying on them?" Syaoran shook his head.

"Because it's fun," Sakura looked over her shoulder.

Syaoran could already hear Tomoyo and Eriol's voices, "So what do you want to do today?" Eriol asked her.

"I don't know," Tomoyo answered, "As long as I'm with you."

Then there was peace. Sakura and Nakuru stiffly walked away from the entrance. "What did you say happened last night?" Sakura looked surprised.

"I'm not sure anymore," Nakuru gulped.

"What happened?" Syaoran asked.

"I thought that you didn't like spying," Sakura raised her eyebrows.

Sakura whispered in his ears everything he didn't want to hear.

…In the dining room…

"HE SAID WHAT!" Syaoran yelled.

"Why are you so overprotective of Tomoyo?" Sakura demanded.

"Because it's Eriol! I don't trust him one bit," Syaoran continued to yell.

"Looks like they were spying on us," Tomoyo laughed.

They noticed two heads staring at them. 'Maybe I shouldn't have told her that I loved her. Now they'll be watching our every move.' "Let's give them a show," Tomoyo whispered.

Eriol shrugged, and kissed Tomoyo passionately. She felt Eriol's tongue moving in her mouth. She was startled at first but then she got used to it. He pulled back a bit so that the two watchers would see. They realized that the two heads were gone. They pulled away from each other laughing. "Since when did you start kissing like that?" Tomoyo's eyebrows rose.

'Oh my God! He's a better kisser than before,' she practically screamed inside. Eriol covered his ears. "Tomoyo, I appreciate the compliments, but please don't scream in your head. I'm not even reading your mind and I can still hear you!"

They were then startled by a noise from the kitchen. "That's it I'm going to kill him," Syaoran roared.

Eriol laughed remembering what he said last night. "Syaoran! Calm down!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura, I'm not going to sit here while he shoves he tongue down her damn throat!"

Eriol and Tomoyo ran into the kitchen. "What happened?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing!" Sakura and Nakuru said together.

Syaoran was giving Eriol the angriest glare ever. Tomoyo turned away; she was practically dying of laughter. Eriol couldn't help himself, they both burst out into laughter. "Aren't we convincing actors?" Tomoyo tried to stop laughing.

"You guys should really try hiding when you spy on us," Eriol chuckled.

"And the fact that Syaoran was screaming didn't help," the two of them continued to laugh.

Once their laughing died off and they began to eat.

…Outside …

Sakura looked up in the tree, "You can come down, you know."

Syaoran looked down at her, "I don't want to."

"We're all going out to dinner tonight, will you come?"

"Do I have to?"

"It would be nice if you did," Sakura shrugged.

"Humph," Syaoran scowled and looked away.

… In the front yard…

"It's such a beautiful day today!" Tomoyo looked up at the cloudless sky.

"Yes, I agree," Eriol turned to Tomoyo's old house.

A young woman had just walked out of the house. She saw Tomoyo and her eyes just lit up. "Tammy!" the blonde woman screeched.

Tomoyo let out an agonized sigh and turned to Clara. "Tammy?" Eriol questioned.

Clara came up to them, "I thought you ran away!" she giggled, "I'm sorry that your father and I scared you like that. Maybe we should have sent you a… um what are those called? Those thing you write then you send them."

"A letter?" Eriol said with disbelief.

How could a woman be so stupid? Clara then looked over at Eriol, "Aren't you going to introduce me to this person?" Clara asked.

"Um… Eriol, this is Clara," Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"So are you the arrogant liar that Tomoyo's staying with?" Clara shook his hand delightedly.

Eriol's jaw dropped. "No, he's my boyfriend," Tomoyo snapped.

Eriol reddened, "It's um, nice? Uh, yeah nice to meet you miss."

"Well Tomoyo, I must go now. Come over for supper tomorrow night! Your dad would like to see you again," Clara smiled and trotted off.

"So, I'm your boyfriend now?" Eriol laughed quietly.

"Yes. Why do you have a problem with that?" Tomoyo demanded.

"Come along girlfriend, I want to bring you somewhere."

…Where Syaoran and Sakura are…

"Come on Syaoran," Sakura frowned, "Please come down?"

No answer. "Syaoran!" she screamed.

"Why do you want me to come down so much?" Syaoran screamed back.

"Because it's your last week with us and I want to spend time with you before you leave!" Sakura examined the tree. 'I could never climb this!' "Okay, fine. If you're not coming down, then I'm coming up."

"But I thought that you can't climb trees."

"Jump card!"

Sakura hopped into the tree. She smiled triumphantly, "So are you coming to the restaurant or what?"

"Might as well," Syaoran gave up, "You're probably not going to shut up until I agree to go with you."

He looked away smiling. She smiled as well, "Thank you," she kissed him on the cheek and jumped out of the tree, "We're going at six okay?"

"Okay," Syaoran answered.

…In the church…

"This place is just like I remember it!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Tomoyo looked around the giant cathedral. "Tomoyo Daidouji?" an old voice called out her name.

"Sister Mary-Lyn!" Tomoyo beamed.

"My, my, have you ever grown," she looked so proud of Tomoyo. She then brought her attention to Eriol, "And Eriol Hiiragizawa, you have grown so much as well."

"Thank you sister," the two replied graciously.

Sister Mary-Lyn watched the two walk around the church. Tomoyo was speaking, and Eriol contentedly listened. They began walking hand in hand together, and Tomoyo gently placed a kiss on Eriol's cheek. 'What? Tomoyo and Eriol are in love?' Sister Mary-Lyn gasped, 'Oh dear, if Katoya catches them then… oh it's so terrible!'

…6:00…

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol walked down the road. "How far did you say this restaurant is?" Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"Not too far," Eriol grinned.

"Did you notice Sister Mary-Lyn frowning at us today?" Tomoyo suddenly brought up the subject.

"Yeah, I wonder why."

"She seemed so happy to see us at first."

The sound of tires screeching came from the driveway. "Hey over here!" Sakura waved at the cab.

"Heys kids!" Johnny waved, "Blindfolded girl, its goods to see yas again! Hop in."

Johnny then sped away to the restaurant.

…At the restaurant…

Sakura stared down at her plate, afraid to look up at Syaoran. Syaoran was having a miserable time, each time he looked at Sakura; her head was tilted downwards as if she was afraid of him. Syaoran finished his food and pushed his plate away. He then got up and walked out of the restaurant. Tomoyo and Eriol stared at Sakura. Sakura looked up, "What?"

"Aren't you going after him?" Tomoyo asked.

"No," Sakura replied sadly.

"You should probably tell him how you feel before it's too late," Eriol added in.

Sakura looked at the restaurant's door, "Okay fine."

…Outside the restaurant…

"Syaoran, wait!" he turned to see Sakura running after him, "Syaoran, I have to tell you something," she panted.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"I love you," she blurted out.

She had finally said it, in hopes that Syaoran wouldn't leave. "Sakura…" Syaoran paused, "Sakura, please forget me. I'm going home soon and I have no intention of coming back."

"How long ago did you know that you were leaving?" Sakura shouted.

"Since yesterday night," Syaoran answered truthfully.

Sakura glared at him, "Then I guess you just don't want to be with me, right?"

Syaoran stood voiceless. Sakura walked onto the road and crossed the street, "I guess you didn't! Why did I even fall in love with you in the first place?"

Two bright lights shining in her direction then blinded Sakura. She heard a horn sounding, and then she felt a heavy object hit her body.


	12. Mothers

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 6

Mothers

Tomoyo tapped her fingers on the table waiting for Sakura's dad to answer the phone. "Hello?" Touya greeted.

"Hi Touya, it's Tomoyo. You need to get here right away," Tomoyo ordered.

"Why?"

"Because Sakura…"

"What happened to her!" Touya yelled.

"She got hit by a car."

…Sakura's hospital room…

The sound of the beeping heart monitor annoyed Eriol. The doctors said she'd be all right, but Eriol was still worried. Sakura hadn't woken up since the accident; he didn't know how Syaoran was at all. "Do you know how Syaoran is?" Eriol asked the doctor.

"He's awake now… But I don't understand! Miss Kinomoto had less of an impact from the crash yet she hasn't woken up!" the doctor shook his head.

"That's strange."

"Indeed, and what's even more strange is the fact that neither of them got seriously hurt. Just some scratches and bruises; No broken bones."

It's true. Eriol saw the car coming towards them. He immediately froze time and placed a shield spell around them. "Well that's completely possible," Eriol shrugged.

"Not if the car was speeding."

"It was?"

"You were there weren't you? The car that hit them was speeding."

…A couple minutes later…

Sakura opened her eyes. Eriol sat uncomfortably in the chair beside her bed with Tomoyo's head leaning on his shoulder. She looked around and saw no one else. She remembered the car, and Syaoran pushing her out of the way. She grabbed her necklace, wanting to use the protect card, but it was too late. The car hit them both, but why didn't she feel like her bones were broken? She looked over at the couple across from her. Tomoyo's hand was in Eriol's. Sakura closed her eyes just for a couple of seconds then reopened them. Eriol was awake. He gently moved away from Tomoyo, stood up, and went to walk out of the room. Tomoyo caught his arm, "Where are you going?" she mumbled.

"I'll just go and get some food. Do you want anything?" he asked.

"Nope," Tomoyo closed her eyes once more.

Eriol smiled, kissed her forehead, and left the room. Sakura yearned for a love like Eriol and Tomoyo's, but she knew that it could never be. Tears formed in her eyes and made her vision blurry. "My dear daughter, why do you cry?" someone's voice echoed.

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. A ghostlike figure leaned over her. "M-mother?"

"Yes dear, I'm right here," Nadeshiko ran her hand over Sakura's hair.

"Mom, am I dieing? Is this all a dream?" Sakura asked.

"You are not dieing. You still have a lot of things to accomplish in this lifetime," Nadeshiko smiled, "And yes, this is a dream."

"Why haven't I woken up yet?"

"You have in a way, my dear."

Sakura looked around her. She was still in the hospital room, and Tomoyo was still there sleeping. "You still know what's going on in your surroundings," Nadeshiko continued.

Eriol entered the room with a bag of chips. Tomoyo looked up at him, "Did you check on Syaoran?"

Eriol nodded, then sat down. "Well?" Tomoyo inclined her head.

"Well nothing," Eriol shrugged.

Tomoyo giggled, mindlessly playing with a strand of his hair. He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it, "Tomoyo."

"Yes?"

"I'm coming back to Tomoeda around Christmas time and when I get there, I promise that I'll never leave you again."

"I know you won't," Tomoyo replaced her head on his shoulder.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if you do leave… I'll track you down and bring you back to Tomoeda," she laughed.

Tomoyo began to hum a melody that Sakura had never heard before. "You'll have to finish singing that song for me, you know," Eriol smiled.

"I promise, I will."

"Sakura. Tomoyo will need you to be there for her very soon," Nadeshiko looked at Tomoyo with pity.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"And Syaoran," Nadeshiko avoided the subject, "He loves you very much, and he'll need your love in return."

…In Tomoeda…

"Hurry up dad!" Touya ran into the airplane.

Fujitaka moved through the crowd of people and took his seat. "Fujitaka!" Sonomi was sitting in the seat diagonal from his.

"Sonomi, what are you doing here?" Fujitaka asked.

"Tomoyo told me that Sakura got hurt in Morgan and I have no doubt that she's going to run into her no good father," Sonomi spoke with distaste about her husband, "I'm bringing her back to Tomoeda as soon as possible."

"But Tomoyo would want to be there for Sakura," Touya protested.

"I know, that's why she's going to stay until Sakura wakes up," Sonomi frowned at the fact that Touya butted into the conversation.

…At the hospital…

Syaoran walked through the hall towards Sakura's room. Eriol walked out of the room with Tomoyo. Tomoyo's arm was hooked onto his, her eyes shut. "We're going back to my house, will you be okay?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran nodded his head. "G'night Syao, take care of Sakura," Tomoyo mumbled.

'She's so happy with him,' Syaoran thought. "Have a good night you two," Syaoran smiled.

He walked into the room. Sakura shot up from the hospital bed. "Syaoran!" she exclaimed.

"Honey, he can't hear you. You're still asleep," Nadeshiko looked down at the bed where Sakura's unconscious body lied.

"But mom, I'm standing right here!" Sakura complained.

"And you're still asleep," Nadeshiko added.

Syaoran walked to her side, looking down at her. He clutched her hand in his, "I'm so sorry. I should have just told you how I felt," Sakura was shocked by what she was seeing. Syaoran was actually crying… for her, "I love you Sakura," he whispered.

Sakura wiped the tears from his face. She didn't know if he felt her but she felt him. Li's eyes widened. He looked at Sakura's body, but he felt her hand on his cheek. "Mom, please let me wake up," Sakura cried.

"As you wish, my dear," Nadeshiko faded from sight.

Syaoran felt Sakura's hand tighten, "Sakura!"

"Syaoran," she murmured.

…Eriol's house…

Eriol peered around the corner to make sure Tomoyo didn't wake up. "So you're sure?" Eriol asked the lady on the phone.

"Yes, very sure," the woman's voice replied.

"And that will happen when I go back to Tomoeda?"

"Yes. You can't do this Eriol! You can't go to Tomoeda."

"I don't care. I promised Tomoyo that I'd never leave her again."

"Going to Tomoeda will ruin your life!"

"I'm going back, and you're not going to stop me," Eriol slammed the phone.

… The next day…

"Where is she!" the door flew open.

Syaoran looked up at Touya, Fujitaka, and Sonomi. Touya glared at Syaoran, "What happened to her?" Touya demanded.

Syaoran didn't glare back; he didn't even speak. He got up and left the room. "Hey brat! I'm talking to you!" Touya shouted. But Syaoran kept walking.

…Later on…

Tomoyo and Eriol walked into Sakura's hospital room. "There you are!" Sonomi exclaimed.

"Mom?" Tomoyo said with surprise.

"We are leaving immediately," Sonomi grabbed Tomoyo's arm, "Where are you staying?"

"At Eriol's house."

"Eriol?" Sonomi remembered that name from somewhere, "And where's his house?"

"Right beside dad's."

Sonomi's grip tightened, "That means…" Sonomi turned to Eriol, "Is your last name Hiiragizawa?"

Eriol nodded, his eyes on Tomoyo's wrist. "Mom… You're hurting me," Tomoyo whimpered.

"Come with me Tomoyo, we're leaving right now," Sonomi dragged her out of the hospital.


	13. Revenge Is Near

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 7

Revenge is near

Clara was watering her plants in a bikini, and Tomoyo's dad was half-reading the newspaper and half-watching Clara. Clara heard voices coming from the other house's doorstep. It was Tomoyo and Sonomi. "Tammy!" Clara waved.

Her father looked up from his newspaper and saw Sonomi. Tomoyo looked at her mother's death glare. 'He's doomed,' Tomoyo thought to herself. "I'll go pack my things," Tomoyo ran inside the house.

Sonomi walked up to her father and Clara. "You must be Samantha! Right?" Clara asked.

Sonomi rolled her eyes, "And you must be Carmen."

"Um… No. I'm Clara," she corrected Sonomi, not noticing the sarcasm in her voice.

Her father sniggered behind his paper. "You might want to say goodbye to your daughter. It's bad enough that you have her walking around half-naked," Sonomi crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why? She still has three more days here," her father looked up again from the paper.

"Well, she's staying at _his _house."

"That isn't a problem. I've gotten to know that boy, and he isn't bad at all."

"Aren't you afraid that history might repeat itself?"

"He loves our daughter very much. I doubt he's going to hurt her in any way."

"He. Loves. Her?" Sonomi shouted, "You knew this and you didn't remove her from this house?"

"What do you have against his family anyways?"

"I'm done packing," Tomoyo walked outside, wiping her eyes.

'At least he's coming back soon,' Tomoyo pasted a smile on her face. Sonomi was fuming. "So Tammy, are you coming to dinner tonight?" Clara asked.

Sonomi and Tomoyo looked at her with disgust. "Let's get this straight you dumb blonde, my name is Tomoyo. To-moy-yo!" Tomoyo screamed, "And no I'm not coming to dinner! Didn't you listen to a damn thing my mom said?"

Sonomi looked in her father's direction, "Start calling her. Write her letters. And for God's sake, wish her a happy birthday."

"Put some clothes on, and remember… You will never be good enough to be a mother!" Tomoyo yelled at Clara.

Sonomi and Tomoyo continued their verbal assault on her father and Clara until they finally got tired and left.

…Hospital…

Sakura sighed, 'All alone.' Syaoran had disappeared, Tomoyo got dragged home, and Eriol ran after her. She glared at Touya, "Why did you have to make him leave?"

"Who?" Touya asked innocently.

"TOUYA!" a familiar voice squealed.

"Oh no… anyone but her," Touya complained.

Sakura frowned at him. "Karma," was all she said.

Nakuru jumped onto Touya's back waving a lunch bag in his face, "I made you something!" Nakuru giggled.

"Yippee." Touya said with sarcasm.

…Airport…

Sonomi hauled Tomoyo around Morgan. Sonomi knelt down and looked straight into Tomoyo's eyes. "Listen sweetie, I don't want you coming back here ever again. You are forbidden to go near your father's house…" Sonomi continued her lecture.

While she spoke, Tomoyo glanced over Sonomi's shoulder. A smile grew on her face, "Eriol!" Tomoyo ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Tears began to sting her. It would be quite a while before she felt this feeling again. "Don't cry. I'll be back in Tomoeda soon."

"I know…" Tomoyo kissed his lips, "I love you."

Eriol smiled, "I love you too."

"Tomoyo!" Sonomi called.

"Alright," Tomoyo took in a deep breath. She felt very hesitant, 'What if he doesn't come back?'

Eriol kissed her hand, "I promise I'll come back."

Tomoyo smiled, and walked back to her mom. "You better!" she shouted over her shoulder.

…On the plane…

Tomoyo had fallen asleep during the trip. Sonomi pulled out a letter from her cousin. She didn't want to read the letter yet she had nothing else to do.

_Dear Sonomi,_

_Your daughter had visited Sister Mary-Lyn at_ t_he church with Eriol Hiiragizawa. Eriol Hiiragizawa! I believe that Tomoyo has fallen in love with that traitor's child! Eriol has always been polite but I suppose he's planning something. The time for revenge is **soon**. I've also spoken with his accomplice, Kaho. She was drunk in a bar, and she blurted out something that I didn't understand. She said, "He's in such danger. They're not responsible enough! If he does that, then... Oh, it's too terrible to say!"_

_I have no doubt that she was speaking about Eriol. We must take action now! It's time that you accept the truth. Nadeshiko died because she trusted Hiiragizawa. We must destroy Eriol before he kills Tomoyo or Sakura, for they both trust him. Once we get our revenge, our dear Nadeshiko will be put to rest._

_I shall see you soon. Love,_

_Katoya_


	14. Part III: Now That I Love You

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 1

Katoya

Sakura opened her umbrella. The rain fell gently, "I hate rain," Sakura growled.

"It's not so bad," Tomoyo protested.

It had been four months since they had gone to Morgan. It was three weeks until Christmas time, and Tomoyo wished that Eriol could be with her. She looked into the trees and saw a figure standing on a branch, watching her and Sakura. "Tomoyo? Tomoyo! We're at your house," Sakura's voice interrupted.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Tomoyo drew her attention away from the trees.

"What's are you loo-"

"Sakura!" Sonomi ran out of the house with her umbrella.

Tomoyo looked back into the trees, 'It must be Syaoran… It has to be,' but the figure was gone. She looked back at Sakura. Sonomi was complementing her on how nice her dresses were. "Tomoyo! Isn't she so fashionable?" Sonomi asked.

"Yup. Because I made her clothes," Tomoyo smiled, hoping that her mother would acknowledge her.

"Really," Sonomi took a second look at the clothes, "Yes, well, the clothes are a bit out of style but they look so good on Sakura! You definitely have to improve your sewing my dear daughter."

Tomoyo frowned, 'Just once, could she pay some attention to me?' "Come with me Sakura, I have some cookies for you to bring home, Tomoyo's aunt baked them, but I'm sure that Tomoyo wouldn't like them, would you honey?" Sonomi questioned.

"Of course not," Tomoyo obeyed her mother's wishes.

Little innocent Tomoyo. 'Why do you let her control you?' a voice in her head demanded. People would always spoke about Tomoyo. About how she was the perfect daughter, "She's like an angel."

"She doesn't do anything wrong."

"She always listens to her mother."

"She's very organized."

"Such a good role-model."

"She's so perfect."

That last one always bothered her. Perfect. Sonomi definitely didn't think so. "Are you coming?" Sakura asked.

"I'll catch up, I just need to check something out," Tomoyo looked over at the trees.

"You want me to come?"

"No," Tomoyo walked into the crowd of trees.

Sakura shrugged and headed into the Daidouji Manor. Tomoyo look up at every branch. Water was falling from the leaves and into her eyes. Tomoyo shut her eyes to stop the stinging. "Ow!" Tomoyo rubbed her eyes.

Her vision became blurry, but she saw a boy standing in front of her. She had no idea who it was, "Syaoran?"

…Daidouji Manor…

Sakura sat quietly in the living room. A young lady with long black hair, wearing a pure white dress strode into the room. She looked very much like a porcelain doll, very fragile and pale. "Sakura, I haven't seen you in a long time," the lady remarked.

Sakura didn't recognize the woman at all. The lady smiled, "Of course you wouldn't remember me. I'm your Aunt Katoya," she smiled.

"I'm back!" Sonomi came in with a box of cookies.

Katoya grabbed a cookie from the box. "Where's Tomoyo?" Katoya asked.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?" Sonomi wondered, "Sakura, can you please fetch Tomoyo please?"

Sakura stood and ran outside. "Lovely child," Katoya sat on the sofa, taping her long fingers on the cushion.

"Yes," Sonomi replied, "Sometimes I even wish that Sakura was my daughter instead of Tomoyo."

"You have become colder over the years," Katoya smirked, "But, Tomoyo is just as strong as Sakura. She has a power locked inside her that is being saved for that 'Special Moment.' Let's just hope we can take control over her."

Sonomi looked at her little cousin, "What do you mean by-"

Katoya's head turned to the window. She smiled malevolently. Katoya eyed the bowl of grapes on the coffee table; she reached for it and grabbed a handful of fruits. "_He's_ here," she tossed a grape in her mouth.

…In the crowd of trees…

"Try again," the boy's familiar voice replied.

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes once again; she had to be imagining things. She heard Eriol's voice. 'I must be hearing things,' Tomoyo's vision cleared and she looked at the boy again, "Eriol!" Tomoyo flung her arms around him, "You weren't supposed to come for another two months."

"Well if you don't want me here then I guess I can leave and come back then," Eriol laughed.

Tomoyo frowned, "You know what? You should leave! I can't believe you even came here, especially during Christmas time. Way to ruin my favourite holiday!" her frown became a smile, "So when did you get back?"

"This morning," Eriol wiped the raindrops from his glasses, "You want to go for a walk?"

"Sure!" Tomoyo beamed, "Oh, wait. I forgot about mom. She'd probably want me to keep my Aunt company."

Sakura's voice called out Tomoyo's name. Tomoyo didn't want to go, but she didn't want to worry anyone. "I'll come to your house tonight, okay?" Tomoyo gave him one last hug; "I really need a break from my mom."

"Okay," Eriol waved goodbye then disappeared into thin air.

"Show-off," Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura ran up to her, "Who were you talking to?"

"Um… No one," Tomoyo lied.

She didn't want to tell Sakura that Eriol was in Tomoeda, for she felt a bit jealous of Sakura. 'I don't know why I'm so envious of her,' Tomoyo sighed. They entered the house and joined Katoya and Sonomi in the living room. "There you are!" Sonomi exclaimed, "You're soaking wet! Go change."

Tomoyo went up to her room and opened her closet. She scanned the closet and pulled out a lilac coloured dress with silk ribbons tying around the waist. She undressed and put on the dry clothing. "Someday I won't listen to you, mother," she mumbled before departing her room.

"Your dress is so beautiful Tomoyo," Katoya said from behind her.

Tomoyo turned around to face her aunt, "Thank you Aunt Katoya."

"Your mother may seem bossy sometimes, but she only wants what's best for you," Katoya smiled.

Tomoyo gave a fake smile, 'No she doesn't!' "I know," Tomoyo lied.

They headed down the stairs and joined Sonomi. "Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Unfortunately she had to go," Sonomi showed displeasure, "She had to go see her boyfriend. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Tomoyo looked over at the clock. 'Since Sakura's gone, maybe I can leave early,' Tomoyo took in a deep breath, "I do have a boyfriend, so can I go to his house now, since her just came back this morning?"

"No!" Sonomi snapped.

Katoya coughed to cover her giggles. Tomoyo tilted her head, 'I don't think she likes Eriol,' Tomoyo's conscience bursted out into fury, 'That's just typical of her. The only good thing in my life is something she hates!' "I mean…" Sonomi stopped to think, "Your Aunt Katoya just came, and I want you to spend time with her."

"Yes mom," Tomoyo hung her head.

…Syaoran's apartment…

Sakura tapped her foot on the floor. She watched Syaoran dig through his room, looking for something. "How am I supposed to help you if you don't tell me what you're looking for?"

"One second," Syaoran continued searching.

Sakura sat on his bed; it was covered in clean shirts. She began to fold the shirts. "I don't get it. Where did it go?" Syaoran looked around his room again.

Sakura gathered all the shirts into one pile. She then noticed a small box covered in pink wrapping paper wedged between the bed and the wall. She jerked it out and checked the label. It said, "_To Sakura."_ She smiled. Syaoran looked up at her, "Oh you found it," he glanced over at the neatly folded shirts, "Thanks for folding the shirts."

Sakura shook the box curiously, but there was no sound. She then looked over at the shirts and grinned. 'I did do a good job.' Sakura stood up and walked out of the room, "You're welcome."

…Daidouji Manor…

Tomoyo sat unhappily across the room from Katoya. Tomoyo continued to glance over at the clock. Katoya had been writing in her notebook ever since Sakura left. Tomoyo gazed at the book. It was a black book with the word, "Diary," on the cover. "What's are you writing?" Tomoyo decided to make conversation.

Katoya looked up from the book, "Just my plans for this week."

"Go on," Tomoyo's interest grew in the book.

"I don't know," Katoya shrugged, "Maybe I'll just go see my friends son then I'll relax until the party. So why are you still here?"

"I don't think mother likes Eriol. Why else wouldn't she let me go see him?" Tomoyo groaned.

Katoya closed the book and lightly ran her hand over it, "Go, I'll be fine," Katoya looked up at Tomoyo, "Well, aren't you going?"

Tomoyo grabbed her coat and ran outside. "Why did you do that?" Sonomi walked into the room.

"It's very logical, the closer she gets to Eriol, the more it will hurt him to be killed by her," Katoya opened the book to the last few pages.

…Hiiragizawa Mansion…

"I hate that girl," Suppi hissed.

"Tomoyo is a great person, why are you so mean to her?" Nakuru carried the cat into her room.

Suppi flew up and landed on her bed. "Because she's a nuisance," Suppi closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The doorbell rung, and Nakuru and Suppi peeked out of her bedroom to see who it was. Eriol opened the door and let Tomoyo in. Suppi kicked the door closed, "I. Hate. That. Girl," he repeated slowly.

…Where Tomoyo and Eriol are…

Tomoyo looked up the staircase and saw Nakuru spying on them. Tomoyo shook her head, "She doesn't learn."

Eriol looked up at Nakuru's room, and saw her two eyes fixed on them. Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's hand and went upstairs. They went into the study, "There's no privacy in this house," Eriol rolled his eyes, "This is the only room with a barrier that repels them."

Tomoyo remained silent, lost in thought. "Are you okay?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo snapped back to reality. "Eriol, do you think I'm a 'perfect daughter'?"

"Sure," Eriol shrugged, "You listen to your mom all the time, you're smart, you design cloths. And let's not forget you're a 'role-model.'" Eriol frowned as he said 'role-model.'

Tomoyo had heard people call him that countless of times. "I don't want to be a role-model anymore. I don't want to be perfect," Tomoyo complained, "Don't you feel the same way?"

"Of course, but what can we do?" Eriol's frown disappeared, "How about this. We stop being every parent's dream-child for one night."

Tomoyo thought about it for a couple of seconds, "Fine."

She walked over to his door and locked it. 'She's locking it? This will be interesting,' Eriol thought to himself, 'Well if we're not going to be ourselves, then I might as well not be a gentleman.' Eriol turned her around, pinned her against the wall, and began to kiss her lips. They didn't notice that the control they had over their bodies was slowly fading away. Tomoyo wrapped her arms around his neck, as he picked her up and laid her on his desk. He climbed up on top of her and they both received the same idea. 'What am I doing? We're too young!' the two thought, but they didn't stop. At that moment, they lost total control of their bodies.

…Outside of the Hiiragizawa Mansion…

A smile grew on the lips of the black-cloaked person, who stood outside. The person standing there had casted a spell that would make Eriol and Tomoyo loose control of themselves. "This should spice up our plans, Sonomi," Katoya turned from the house and glided away.

…Sakura's house…

Sakura browsed through the star cards. Kero floated around her head, "Why are you checking the cards?"

"Because the pile felt a lot lighter than usual," Sakura replied.

"Strange," Kero sat on the desk. He looked at the pink present in the corner of her desk, "Oooh, a gift from Syaoran, huh?"

Sakura blushed. "Oh so it is from him!" Kero teased.

Sakura ignored him and continued through the deck whispering each card's name. She shot up from her desk, "Kero! Six of the cards are missing!"


	15. Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 2

Gifts

Tomoyo woke up on the floor, naked. "What did I do?" she covered her mouth. She searched frantically for her clothes then noticed that Eriol wasn't there. She put on her dress and left the room. She found Eriol sitting silently in the hallway. Eriol took in deep breaths, 'It's okay… Nothing happened last night. It's just a bad dream.' He looked up at the girl standing by him. "I'm sorry. I should have never done that last night," Eriol wanted to smack himself.

Tomoyo leaned against the wall smiling, "It's only half of your fault. Besides, we weren't being ourselves last night."

Eriol loved Tomoyo's optimism, but he still felt responsible. Nothing could change what happened last night. He knew it was his fault, even if Tomoyo wanted to take the blame. They stood there staring at the floor for a long time. It was completely peaceful until… "ERIOL! TOMOYO!" Nakuru grabbed them and squished them together, "Hey! Nice dress Tomoyo. It looks a bit like the one you wore yesterday."

"It _is_ the same dress. Leave them alone Nakuru," Suppi flew by giving Tomoyo a death glare.

"Oh! You stayed over?" She looked over at Eriol. He looked completely miserable. 'I should cheer him up,' Nakuru seized Eriol's arm and dragged him down the stairs, "Come on Eriol, I want you to test the cookies that I made for Touya."

Tomoyo began to feel nervous as she looked over at the little cat beside her. "So wench, did you have fun with the master last night?"

'Could Suppi know what happened?' Tomoyo blushed, "Yes, we spoke about what we got for Christmas, the party that we're having on New Years, the-"

"Shut up little girl. I know what the two of you did last night," Suppi snapped.

Tomoyo felt terrified. She watched the hardly noticeable flames escaping Suppi's mouth as he spoke. "Stay away from our Master wench. You kept him from his full potential as the greatest sorcerer in the world," Suppi spoke rapidly and spitefully, "The only reason why Sakura became a greater sorceress is because he fell in love with you. He let Sakura win because of you!"

Tomoyo didn't know that Eriol gave it all up for her. He could have become a greater sorcerer than what he is now. Would she have still been asleep if Eriol didn't love her? Or was Suppi just trying to make her feel bad? Sakura could have transformed the cards on her own, with a little help from Yue, Kero, and Syaoran. "Want me to walk you home?" Eriol's voice called.

"Yes please," Tomoyo rushed downstairs away from the vicious cat.

Eriol picked up her coat and walked her home. "Did you help Sakura transform the last two cards?" Tomoyo enquired.

"Why do you ask?" Eriol stopped walking.

"I asked first," Tomoyo frowned.

"Okay, fine. Yes I did. All of their powers weren't strong enough. It was close though. Why do you ask?"

"It may sound stupid, but Suppi told me that you let Sakura have the cards… and if you didn't love me, then I would still be asleep right now."

"That's true."

They took a shortcut through the park. "Such a lovely couple," some elderly women commented.

They heard running footsteps coming after them. "Tomoyo, where were you?" Syaoran's voice called from behind them, "Your bodyguards came to my house and searched it. They made Wei furious when they started messing the place up."

Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. He was running up to them, "You should get home before your mom rips your head off," Syaoran chuckled.

"Hi Syaoran," Eriol smiled.

"Oh joy, you came back," Syaoran said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd be excited to see me!" Eriol's smile widened, "You go on Tomoyo I'll catch up to you."

"Okay," Tomoyo continued down the road.

"So Syaoran, how have you been doing lately?" Eriol asked.

"What does it matter to you?" Syaoran scowled.

"Nothing at all. I was just wondering."

"You still sticking your tongue down Tomoyo's throat?" Syaoran glared.

"More than you know," Eriol muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Syaoran's glare grew with hatred.

"Nothing," Eriol grinned, "Have you screwed up with Sakura yet?"

"Nope," Syaoran beamed with pride. 'Amazing, I haven't screwed up with her yet, and you screwed up about two times. Oh yeah, my relationships are better than yours.'

Eriol glared at Syaoran. "At least I didn't take so long to tell her," Eriol turned and walked down the road.

"Stop reading minds you reincarnation from Hell!" Syaoran laughed.

Eriol rolled his eyes and stuck up his middle finger. 'That wasn't very much like Eriol,' Syaoran was confused.

…Sakura's house…

Sakura and Kero tore her room apart frantically, "Where could they be Kero?"

Thunder, Fiery, Watery, Windy, Dream, and Shield were missing. "Do you remember leaving them anywhere?"

"No I didn't leave them anywhere!" Sakura groaned in frustration.

…Daidouji Manor…

Tomoyo stood at her front door with Eriol. "I am so dead," Tomoyo shivered, afraid to experience Sonomi's wrath.

"Good luck," Eriol kissed her cheek and left.

Tomoyo stepped into the house, and immediately Sonomi marched up to her, "Where have you been?"

"Sorry mom, I was so tired that I fell asleep at Eriol's," she lied.

"You were supposed to be with your Aunt Katoya!" Sonomi screamed.

"I let her go," Katoya strolled into the room.

"Well she still disobeyed my orders," Sonomi growled.

"Orders? You're treating her like a military soldier!" Katoya glared.

Sonomi turned to Tomoyo, "Go up to your room," Tomoyo stayed in one place, "Now!"

Tomoyo ran up to her room and slammed the door. "Very harsh mommy," Katoya sneered.

"As long as she gains total trust in you," Sonomi grinned evilly.

… Tomoyo's room…

Tomoyo lay on her bed, covering her face with her hands. "I deserve it," Tomoyo muttered, "I deserve a harsher punishment than this."

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in," Tomoyo removed her hands from her face.

Katoya strode in, "Tomoyo," Katoya acted as if nothing had happened, "I was wondering what you would like for Christmas. I know it's only in three more days, but I didn't know what you liked."

"Um, anything would be fine," Tomoyo's head hung.

Katoya stared at Tomoyo then sat down next to her, "Eriol… that's your boyfriend?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. Katoya laughed, "How strange. I believe everyone in this family is destined to be associated with a Hiiragizawa."

"How so?" Tomoyo questioned.

"Well… I used to date his father when I was a teenager, but something terrible happened and I was forbidden to see him again. Your grandfather entrusted him with the task of taking care of our sister. Sonomi ki… I mean she was Eriol's neighbour. And you and Sakura are friends with Eriol."

"Wow, I never knew that our families were so close."

"Yes, we were… close."

"Now then," Katoya stood up, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

…In the park…

Eriol sat up a tree, 'How could I have done this to you Tomoyo?' he wondered. Eriol knew he was going to do this but he wasn't able to stop himself. Why couldn't he control himself? The words that woman told him repeated in his head, "Going to Tomoeda will ruin your life!" I should have listen to her. The woman was Kaho, and he should have believed her. Kaho was never wrong when she foresaw the future. "Eriol?" Sakura looked up in the tree, "What are you doing back?"

Eriol jumped down from the tree, "Tomoyo didn't tell you?"

"No," Sakura seemed very puzzled.

"I came back yesterday morning, and I came to see her."

"Strange she usually tells me everything."

Sakura noticed that Eriol was extremely pale, "Can I trust you Sakura?"

"Of course, why?"

Eriol told Sakura about the last night. As Eriol spoke, Sakura nodded her head uneasily. 'What happened? That is not like those two at all!' "Li is going to kill you," Sakura shook her head.

"I know," Eriol murmured, "But there's something I need your help with."

…Daidouji Manor…

Tomoyo sat outside of Sonomi's bedroom, listening to her conversation with Katoya. "I think you shouldn't be so hard on her," Katoya's voice said calmly.

"What if she slept with him?" Tomoyo's eyes grew wider.

"Not likely," Tomoyo sighed with relief, "You raised her so well. Trust her."

'No. Don't trust me.'

…The mall…

Eriol and Sakura browsed through the jewellery shop. "Well the reason why I was looking for you was because six of the star cards are missing," Sakura looked through the cases filled with jewellery.

"Did you lose them?" Eriol asked pointing out a beautiful ring.

Sakura shook her head at the ring, "The pile started to get lighter ever since we left England."

An old saleswoman observed their every move. Sakura got nervous and looked over at a rack of necklaces. She wanted the necklace in the middle of the rack, but she didn't tell anyone. "I found the perfect one!" Eriol pointed at a gold ring with a heart shaped amethyst.

"You're right, it's perfect!" Sakura remarked.

The saleswoman took the ring out and placed it in a box, "You two are such a lovely couple," the lady smiled.

Sakura and Eriol both turned scarlet, "Thank you," Eriol said respectfully.

Sakura grabbed Eriol's hand and ran out of the shop, practically bursting out into laughter.

…Outside…

Tomoyo walked alone through the stormy weather. The feeling of rain seemed to calm her. She forgot everything that happened in an instant. She pondered on what she'd get Eriol for Christmas. The rain stopped falling on her, and she was under a shadow. "You know you can catch a cold if you keep going out in the rain without an umbrella," Syaoran grinned.

"Hi," Tomoyo smiled back, "I never get colds when I go out into the rain. Stop worrying about me!"

"Are you hungry? I was just going to a restaurant," Syaoran offered.

"Sure!"

…At the restaurant…

"I'll have the noodle special," Syaoran told the waiter.

"Same here, please," Tomoyo asked.

"Sure thing," the waiter wrote down her order and left.

"So how's it going with you and Sakura?" he slightly blushed at the question.

"It's fine. I got her that necklace that she wanted."

"That necklace costs so much!"

"Yeah," Syaoran sighed, "But she's worth it."

The waiter brought their food. "I know what Eriol's getting you," Syaoran growled before taking a bite out of his food.

Tomoyo frowned, "Don't tell me."

"Of course I won't," Syaoran grinned, but then he frowned again, "Sakura's shopping with him right now."

Tomoyo continued eating her food, pondering about what Eriol was going to get her. She felt a hint of guilt for not knowing what to get him. It was Christmas Eve and she hadn't bought him anything.

…Daidouji Manor…

Eriol and Sakura rang the doorbell, and Katoya answered the door. "Hi Aunt Katoya, is Tomoyo home?" Sakura asked.

"No… sorry," Katoya replied blankly, starring at Eriol, "I know you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met," Eriol wondered if he really did know her.

"Eriol," Katoya smiled, "I was a friend of your father's."

…The mall…

"Buy it," Syaoran groaned.

Tomoyo had been staring the book for more than ten minutes. "What if he doesn't like it?" Tomoyo stared some more.

"Out of all of the boys in the school. Why did you have to go out with the hardest one to shop for?" Syaoran grumbled, "I swear I hate him so much."

"Li!" Tomoyo frowned and punched his arm, "Why do you hate him? He doesn't hate you."

Syaoran glared at Tomoyo. Tomoyo enjoyed hitting Syaoran for some reason, probably because she loved seeing him glare. Tomoyo walked up to the cashier and handed her the item.

…Daidouji Manor…

"I have no idea where she went" Katoya went and hung their coats.

"It's alright, we just came to drop off her Christmas gifts," Eriol handed the two gift over to Katoya.

Sonomi came into the room, "Katoya, have you seen…" Sonomi stopped and looked over at their guests. She partially frowned at Eriol's presence, "Have you seen Tomoyo?"

They heard the door open, "Do I have to?" Tomoyo's voice whined.

Tomoyo glanced into the room, and quickly greeted them. "Sakura, can you come upstairs with me?" Sakura got up and follow Tomoyo upstairs.

Syaoran walked into the room. "Hey Li," Eriol waved.

"Hiiragizawa," he muttered acknowledging him.

Syaoran sat in the seat furthest from Eriol. Syaoran was probably still upset about Eriol sticking up his middle finger at him. "I have seen you in Morgan quite a few times at the church," Katoya told Eriol.

"Really? I never see you there."

"Well, I'm always visiting your father," Katoya's expression turned into sorrow.

"Your dad lives in that church?" Syaoran asked.

"You could say that," Eriol shrugged.

Eriol had gotten over his mom and dad's death fast. Nakuru and Spinel were always there, so he felt like nothing was missing. Tomoyo and Sakura came downstairs and joined them. Sakura sat by Syaoran, and Tomoyo took her seat beside Eriol, handing him his present. Eriol felt the form of the present and right away guessed what it was, "Thank you for the book."

Tomoyo smacked the back of his head. "It's not my fault that I'm good at guessing!" Eriol rubbed his head.

Tomoyo looked over at her mother. Sonomi was telling Sakura how pretty she was, and how she had a nice boyfriend. Couldn't Sonomi feel a little bit happy for her?


	16. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 3

Christmas Day

Tomoyo served their latest guest his tea. Careful not to make any contact with him, she rushed out of the room and called her mother. Sonomi came into the room and her jaw dropped to the floor. "Get out of my house," Sonomi growled.

Tomoyo's father set down his tea, "I came back to talk with you."

"Where's your Barbie doll?" Tomoyo demanded.

Romel gave Tomoyo an angry look, which made her flinch. "Mom, Eriol's coming soon. Don't let dad come near us," Tomoyo gave him one last glare and left.

…Sakura's house…

Sakura shielded her eyes against the light then hit her alarm clock's snooze button. She shot out of bed and ran downstairs, "Merry Christmas squirt," Touya smirked.

Sakura ran to the Christmas tree and opened all her gifts. She got a ton of clothes, books, and she finally got a brand new schoolbag. She stopped unwrapping gifts, leaving the pink-wrapped gift from Syaoran unopened.

…Daidouji Manor…

Eriol brought Tomoyo up to her bedroom, 'What does he have to tell me that he can't tell me downstairs?' Eriol wondered, 'But then again, I wouldn't want my parents anywhere near us.' They entered Tomoyo's room, and she closed the door. Tomoyo sat down on her bed and waited. Eriol opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "What is it Eriol?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

Eriol came closer to her and kneeled down on one knee. "What are you doing?" Tomoyo looked down at him questioningly.

Eriol dug in his pocket and pulled out a ring case. "Oh my God," she gasped.

He opened the case revealing the ring he bought at the jewellery shop. "Will you marry me?" Eriol asked, already knowing the answer.

Tomoyo grabbed him and kissed him contentedly. 'Thanks Kaho,' Eriol thought, for she was the one who told him about this. Tomoyo rested her head on his shoulder, and he felt her tears seeping through his shirt. This was definitely the best Christmas that Tomoyo ever had. Sonomi's voice travelled up the stairs asking her to come down. Tomoyo wiped her eyes with her sleeve, and followed Sonomi's request. Eriol followed her downstairs. Tomoyo walked up to Sonomi and Romel. Eriol noticed their hands were locked. "Honey, we're now a complete family for Christmas," Sonomi beamed.

'I can't believe she took him back!' Tomoyo's thoughts screeched, but she put on a smile, 'Well, well mother. I hate dad, and you hate Eriol. We're going to make a happy family.' "That's great!" Tomoyo did a good job pretending to be happy.

"Who gave you that beautiful ring?" Sonomi asked.

"Eriol," Tomoyo's spirits rose.

Her mother was actually paying attention to her! "It makes a lovely Christmas ring," her father tapped the amethyst.

Tomoyo then knew that she had to tell them the truth, "It'sactuallyanengagementring," she mumbled rapidly.

"I beg your pardon," Sonomi tilted her head.

"She said that it's actually and engagement ring," Eriol answered.

"Oh, honey I'm so happy for you!" her father immediately hugged Tomoyo, "Who's the lucky man?"

Tomoyo looked over her shoulder to Eriol. 'By the look of Sonomi's glare, I'm in trouble. Christmas morning is such a lovely time to die,' Eriol thought to himself.

…Syaoran's apartment…

Sakura opened her gift from Syaoran, and he opened the one from Sakura. They had promised to open each other's gifts together. Sakura gasped once she saw the necklace. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" she squealed.

She placed a kiss on his lips. The phone rang and Syaoran unwillingly broke the kiss. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Syaoran, turn on your TV to the news channel," Tomoyo sounded like she was crying.

Syaoran grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. "Terrible news in the modelling industry. On Christmas Eve, rising star Meilin Li was assassinated at a Christmas party in Hong Kong, along with family member, Yelan Li," the news reporter stated.

Tears were flowing from Sakura's eyes. She had so many memories with Meilin, and knowing that she wouldn't have anymore with her made more tears come. Syaoran hung up the phone and stormed out of the apartment.

…Daidouji Manor…

Tomoyo was recovering from crying in Eriol's arms. "I can't believe she's gone," Tomoyo cried.

"It's okay," Eriol wiped the tears from her face.

"Isn't there any way of fixing this?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, it isn't-" Eriol stopped. He felt a rush of magic coming from the house, "… possible."

"What's wrong?" Tomoyo looked up at him with bloodshot eyes.

He then felt the magic fade away, "Nothing."

…Outside somewhere…

"Syaoran! Stop walking away from me!" Sakura yelled.

He kept walking, "Go away Sakura."

Sakura grabbed his wrist and made him stop, "I'm not happy with what happened either, but you can't shut everyone out."

Syaoran pulled out his sword and held the blade to Sakura's throat, "Right now, I don't care what you say. I _don't_ care!" he pushed her away and kept walking, "Go away!"

…Daidouji Manor…

Sonomi brought Eriol into the kitchen, and away from Tomoyo. "Go ahead and marry my daughter," Sonomi smiled, "But if you do marry her… I will kill her, and you'll be left all alone."

Eriol's eyebrows went up, "You wouldn't do that to your own daughter."

Sonomi laughed, "My family would have done it to Katoya, if-"

"Eriol! I just heard the good news," Katoya gave him a hug, "I know you're going to make an excellent husband."

Katoya released Eriol, and scowled at Sonomi, "What were you saying?"

"Um, nothing," Sonomi smiled innocently.

Eriol stared at the two sisters, 'This family is psychotic.'

…In the other room…

Tomoyo sat down staring at the ring on her finger. 'I can't wait to marry him,' Tomoyo smiled, 'Now I know that he won't leave me ever again.' She was startled when she heard the kitchen door slam. Katoya glided into the room, "Tomoyo! Here's my gift to you," she handed Tomoyo a brightly wrapped gift.

Tomoyo neatly unwrapped the gift, and found a beautiful necklace with a silver heart on it. "Thank you Aunt Katoya," Tomoyo gave her aunt a hug.

Sonomi entered the room, followed by Eriol. "Tomoyo, did you invite your friends to the party tonight?" Sonomi asked.

"Oh, I forgot!" Tomoyo gasped, "Can you come Eriol?"

Eriol gave a Cheshire cat grin and nodded his head. "Come on," she grabbed Eriol's hand, "We have to go to Sakura's house."

…At Sakura's house…

Tomoyo and Eriol were about to enter Sakura's room when they heard her screaming at Kero. "What do you mean it's gone?" Sakura shouted.

"I don't know! The last time I checked the pile was on Christmas Eve," Kero shouted back.

"How could the Shot card go missing?" Sakura yelled.


	17. Cry

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables

Chapter 4

Cry

Tomoyo moved through the crowd of relatives. Sonomi had said only a few people were coming, and this was more than a few. She couldn't find any of her friends anywhere. Sakura accepted Tomoyo's invitation, but they couldn't find Syaoran anywhere. Tomoyo stood by the orchestra that Sonomi hired and once again, listened to the typical chitchat of her relatives. "She looks so grown up. Like an angel. Good role model. So perfect!" Tomoyo imitated them.

"Who says? You're anything but perfect," her fiancé's voice commented.

Tomoyo turned to him, "Thanks."

They heard the sound of a glass being tapped. "Can I have everyone's attention please," Sonomi's voice demanded. They saw her stand up on a chair, "I am pleased to announce that my daughter, Tomoyo, is engaged to be married to Eriol Hiiragizawa."

All the relatives applauded. Tomoyo heard Sakura's voice coming closer, "Excuse me, pardon me, please move."

Sakura finally made it to the couple, "Congratulations!" Sakura gave Tomoyo a hug.

"We would also like to ask you to give a moment of silence for our sister, Nadeshiko," Katoya's voice came from the same direction as Sonomi. The relatives nodded and bowed their heads, "Thank you. Enjoy the rest of the evening!"

The music started and chattering continued. Sakura looked down at the ground, 'I wish Li was here.' She looked over at Eriol who was trying to speak with Tomoyo, but he seemed distracted by something. He looked over at Sakura, "Do you sense it?"

"What?" Sakura tilted her head.

She then sensed a strange magic being used, one that felt a bit like hers. "Come on," Sakura ran towards the source of the power.

"Wait a sec," Tomoyo ran halfway up the stairs and smiled, "I have to get my camera."

…After Tomoyo got her camera…

"It's here," Eriol looked around the park.

"Correct," Katoya's voice giggled.

"I told you that he'd fall for it!" Sonomi's voice remarked.

Tomoyo fell to the ground. "Tomoyo!" Eriol and Sakura screamed.

"I'm alright," she whimpered.

Sonomi and Katoya appeared in front of them. "Eriol, did you know that your father murdered someone very special to us?" Sonomi hissed, "That someone was our sister."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eriol drew his attention away from Tomoyo.

"Everything," Katoya giggled, "Sonomi's worried that history will repeat itself and you'll kill either Sakura or Tomoyo."

"He wouldn't hurt us," Tomoyo forced herself up.

"Wow, you are stronger than you seem," Katoya smirked and looked at Sonomi, "Told you she wasn't worthless."

"Shut up, we might as well kill him now," Sonomi pulled out the Shot card.

"You stole them?" Sakura gasped.

"Yeah," Katoya pulled out the rest of the missing cards, "I tried the shot card at some modelling party. I accidentally killed your boyfriend's friend, but the card was successful!"

Sakura growled, "So you killed her."

The shot card appeared before them and took aim at Eriol. "Enough of this nonsense," Sonomi rolled her eyes.

Tomoyo saw the anger in her mother's eyes when she looked at Eriol. "No," Tomoyo said quietly, "I won't let you kill him."

The card fired and Tomoyo pushed Eriol out of the way. The two of them fell to the ground. "Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked.

Sonomi crossed her arms over her chest. "Foolish girl," she muttered.

Sonomi snapped her fingers and Tomoyo rose to her feet. "Tomoyo, kill Eriol," Sonomi ordered.

There, a strong power rose from within Tomoyo. A burst of flames came from the ground and surrounded Eriol. He was stuck in a ring of fire with Tomoyo. Eriol's staff appeared and he used a water spell, but it didn't work. "A foolish effort… Clow Reed's magic cannot break the anti-magic spell," Tomoyo murmured in a monotonous voice.

"What did you do to her?" Eriol yelled at Sonomi.

Sonomi just smiled, "I took over her soul."

Katoya drew a glowing sword and approached the ring of fire. A sword stopped her from going any further. "Your battle is with me," Sakura stated.

"Little girls shouldn't play with swords," Katoya grinned the swung at Sakura's head.

Sakura dodged the blade immediately, and the duel went on. "You know what?" Katoya asked.

"What?" Sakura panted.

She was amazed that Katoya hadn't broken a sweat from fighting. "Syaoran doesn't love you anymore."

"N-no, you're lying. He loves me, I know he does."

"How are you so sure?"

…Ring of Fire…

Eriol was running away from all of Tomoyo's attacks. "Speaking of murders, did I tell you how your mom and dad die?" Sonomi enquired.

Eriol stopped and stared at Sonomi through the flames.

…Where Syaoran is…

Syaoran sat in a tree looking up at the full moon. 'Why did I make her go away? I need her… I wish she was here,' Syaoran groaned. "Hey Syaoran!" a girl's voice came from the foot of the tree.

Syaoran sensed Sakura's magic, and thought that it must be her, "Sakura?"

"You're so slow," the girl laughed and reached the branch Syaoran sat on in one jump.

Syaoran couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really her? I couldn't be… could it? Yes, it was. "Meilin," he whispered.

"Why aren't you with her?" Meilin asked.

"Who? Sakura?"

"Yeah."

"I told her to go away and-"

Meilin smacked him on the head. 'That was definitely real,' Syaoran thought. "You told her to go away! She needs you right now. She's in trouble," Meilin informed him.

"What? Where is she? What kind of trouble," Syaoran snapped.

Meilin smiled with satisfaction, "Now that's the Syaoran that I remember!"

His expression turned to sorrow, "Meilin, are you just an illusion?"

Meilin kneeled down and kissed his forehead, "Only if you want me to be."

Syaoran closed his eyes. He felt the wind pick up, then he heard Sakura and her aunt's voices, "He doesn't love you anymore."

"N-no, you're lying. He loves me, I know he does," Sakura cried.

Syaoran opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different place. He watched Katoya knock the sword out of Sakura's hand. "It was stupid of you to fall in love," Katoya spat she then rose her sword.

Syaoran drew his sword, ran to Sakura, and blocked Katoya's attack. "Syaoran!" Sakura gasped, "Syaoran, she killed Meilin."

Syaoran's grip tightened on his sword, "She did, huh?"

Sakura got to her feet and looked over at the ring of fire. Eriol wasn't paying attention to Tomoyo; he was busy listening to Sonomi. "I killed your father, and my parents hung your mother," Sonomi laughed with malevolence.

Eriol felt a blade cut through his back. He stumbled but he remained standing. He looked behind him and saw Tomoyo holding a sword. "Tomoyo, please snap out of it," he begged.

She slashed a cut into his arm. He turned to Sonomi again. "Turn her back right now," he shouted.

He could feel all his blood leaving his body. He felt weak and tired, but he lifted his staff into the air. "Clow Reed's magic can't break through the barrier," Sonomi reminded.

"This is my magic, not Clow Reed's," Eriol let all of his energy.

All his magic was released into Sonomi and Katoya's direction. It broke through the barrier and annihilated the two women. Eriol fell to the ground. He heard Tomoyo gasp and throw the sword to the ground. She looked at the two cuts that she had created. Tomoyo dropped down by Eriol's side. "Please forgive me," she whispered, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Tomoyo!" Syaoran and Sakura ran over to the two of them.

"He's hurt," Syaoran stated, "Let's go get help."

He took Sakura and left Tomoyo all alone in the park. Tomoyo began to cry. "I'm not under my mom's control anymore. We can get married, and move far away where nobody would expect us to be perfect."

"T-Tomoyo…" Eriol said weakly, "I know it… I'm going to die."

Tomoyo didn't want to accept this. She didn't want to live life without him. "You can't die!" Tomoyo cried, "You promised that you wouldn't leave me again."

Eriol looked up at her, and then looked at his surroundings. "This is where we had our first kiss," he chuckled, "Want to make it the spot where we have our last kiss?"

"Eriol, stop saying that you're gonna die!" Tomoyo shouted.

Eriol pushed himself up, trying to shut out all of his pain. "I love you," he whispered, and then kissed her goodbye.

Tomoyo felt him fade away as every second went by. Suddenly she pulled away from him. "What is it?" he asked.

She just closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

_**There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.**_

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls.  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says, "Cosette, I love you very much!"

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

Eriol smiled, "You finished it for me."

Tomoyo nodded and placed her hand in his. She listened to his heartbeats slowly fade away.


	18. Eriol & Tomoyo

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS

Chapter 5

Eriol and Tomoyo 

If you ask the people of Tomoeda who the loveliest couple in town are, you'd most likely get Syaoran and Sakura for an answer. If you asked eight years ago, you'd get something like Eriol and Tomoyo. Two people that were expected to be perfect all the time. Tomoyo and Eriol were engaged, but something happened on Christmas night to stop all of that.

Sonomi and Katoya decided to kill Eriol, and they succeeded. When we went to get help at the Daidouji Manor, we found the Illusion Card in the middle of the room. That means that the party was just an illusion. We rushed back to Eriol and Tomoyo but it was too late. Eriol was dead, but we were surprised to see Tomoyo dead as well. When Sonomi used the shot card, Tomoyo pushed Eriol out of the way. We didn't notice that she was hurt because her body was taken over by her mom. The shot card shot her in the stomach, and she died beside Eriol. On Christmas, we all lost something. I lost my two aunts, a cousin, and a good friend, Syaoran lost Meilin and his mother, and Tomoyo and Eriol lost their lives. I have gotten over both of their deaths and I still live in Tomoeda. I'm married to Syaoran, and we have a two-year-old girl named Tomoyo. I'll always miss her, but I know now that she's happy.

Signed,

Sakura Li

**ChiChi's Note: Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed the newer version of NTIWY! And special thx 2 those readers who have reviewed on all of my fanfics. Review!**


End file.
